Forbidden Prophecy
by FluffysGurl3249
Summary: A prophecy, a death, an extreme time limit. Can they save her? HieiKagome IYxYYH
1. Prologue

_**:Authors Note:**_

If your Russian and your reading this, I apologize if I put some or the whole thing down incorrectly. Also, This is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. If anyone is gonna send in a Flame, wait until the second chapter. I'm gonna ask my friend to 'reply' to the Flames. Keep in mind that this is my first crossover and I try to keep characters IC, except Kuwabara. I don't like him but I won't pick on him too much.

The pairing is most likely going to be a Hiei/ Kagome pairing. If you will, vote for the side pairings which are listed at the end of the chapter. I'm posting any pairing I can think of, which is alot, so just look through and pick one. You can vote for one of each pairng. Ex. You can vote for Sango to be with one person. Inuyasha to be with one person. And ect.

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own a Hiei Plushie, 1 Inuyasha movie, 2 Yu Yu Hakusho movies, 2 Inuyasha posters, and alot of Hiei pictures, and a couple Inuyasha FicFictions.

* * *

_**:Chapter one, The Prophecy:**_

_**:Before S.J. Sengoku Jidai:**_

Looking through the dark forest you'd see a cave. Glancing at it you'll probably think this is just some ordinary cave. Nothing special. A youkai or two living in there. But thats about it.

Now. Look closer. Go inside and see for yourself. I know what your thinking. "Are you crazy! Something might bite my head off!" Before you jump to any conclusions, just go in there.

There is something special about this cave, if you hadn't noticed. It's the Cave of the Prophecy. A cave that is said to be created many years ago. A group of ancient youkai scribes have written something inside. None have been able to decode the language inside. One message of all has stood out since it's creation...

любовь союз ненавидеть связывать напитки вместе.

огонь союз лед приходить вместе как один.

два предлог артикль тот же самый.

только один подстоять.

какой воля случаться внутри артикль близкий будущий

_**:Sengoku Jidai:**_

A group of travellers made their way through the snow covered forest, freezing gusts of frosty wind blew over them."Inuyasha," One girl in particular whined,"It's freezing! Can we please find a cave or something to stay in!" Another voice made it's way to the groups ears, slightly deeper and older then the first one."I agree with Kagome! We're not hanyous like you. We can't stay in the cold as long as one." A rough, male voice rang through the entire forest."WHAT! We can't stop now! The shard is going to move too far ahead if we stop!" "Lady Kagome and Lady Sango are right, Inuyasha. We must rest." There were a few colorful words shared throughout the small group before the girl, identified as Kagome, shouted out 'Osuwari'

"There! Over there!" Kagome pointed towards a cave ahead of them. "Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. Sango, the second voice, just glared at Inuyasha. Soon there was an all-out glare war. Kagome drug her over sized pack into the cave.

'Kagome...' Kagome looked around. 'Kagome...' There it was again! She looked back at the group. She started to regret leaving Shippo at Kaede's. Kagome stopped at the cave entrance. 'Kagome...' It was almost as if the wind were calling her. The voice was all around. "Who's there?" Kagome called out softly, so that Inuyasha and the rest wouldn't here her. What happened next amazed her.

The powdery snow falling from the sky started to swirl in an odd manner. Kagome stood there, not knowing what she was supposed to think or do. The snow started to take shape in front of her very eyes! Into the shape of a young maiden. The thoughts of her friends a little ways behind her went quickly out of her thoughts.

Kagome relaxed slightly when the woman smiled."Hello, Kagome." Kagome just stared at her."Uhhh...How do you know my name!" Kagome asked nevously."I know many things. I am, after all, a spirit." The woman told her gently.(Ok people! I've never heard Hiei's mother before, the most I've seen is a picture of her so I'm making due with what I got! I know she died though.) Kagome's eyes widened, but she did not feel any fear. The woman motioned for Kagome to follow her into the cave.

Kagome followed her, the pack long forgotten at the cave entrance. The woman walked ahead of Kagome quietly. They finally came ot the back of the cave. There were inscriptions all over the back wall, but one caught Kagome's eye.

любовь союз ненавидеть связывать напитки вместе.

огонь союз лед приходить вместе как один.

два предлог артикль тот же самый.

только один подстоять.

какой воля случаться внутри артикль близкий будущий

"I'm Hina." The woman told her. Kagome nodded and continued to stare at the writing. Hina looked at the writing then back at Kagome. "Do you know what this says?" Kagome seemed to come out of a trance."Can you tell me?" Hina asked her. Kagome just nodded again.

"Love and hate bind spirits together.

Fire and ice come together as one.

Two of the same.

Only one undertsands.

What will happen in the near future"

As those words were spoken a type of glow enveloped the wall. When Kagome finished, a beam of light shot out towards Kagome.

* * *

Authors Note: OK! I had to stop there because I figured the chapter was long enough. Here are the pairings you can vote for: 

Sango/Miroku

Sango/Inuyasha

Sango/Kurama

Inuyasha/Botan

Inuyasha/Yukina

Inuyasha/Keiko

Miroku/Botan

Miroku/Keiko

Miroku/Yukina

Kurama/Yukina

Kurama/Keiko

Kurama/Botan

Kuwabara/Botan

Kuwabara/Yukina

Kuwabara/Keiko

(gods this is a long freaking list!)

Yusuke/Keiko

Yusuke/Botan

Yusuke/Yukina

I'm stopping here. If you care to contribute any other pairngs I'll be glad to post them. The voting will stop after chapter 5. So get the votes in! Remember you can vote once for each pairing! In case you forgot, for each grouping, you can vote once. You can vote once for Miroku, Yusuke, Kuwabara and ect.

Your authoress,

Fluffy-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Author: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! I own a Hiei Plushie and thats the only thing! (that I can remember XO)  
Authors Note: I'm gonna try and not have many of these. But, heres one anyways. I'm making Kagome a youkai. I'm not telling what kind, but she will be one. (Not fire/ice if thats what your thinking. Though that doesn't make sense since the prophecy says fire and ice come together.Wow, I'm confuseded now XO) I doubt anyone really thought about what the prophecy meant. You get a cookie if you can tell me in a review :D. I wanna know if anyone really REALLY paid attention. Also. Kagome's is Kurama's cousin. I just write what comes to mind.  
_

* * *

: Chapter 2, I'm a demon: 

:Kagome's POV:

I felt terrible. My head felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't remember what happened. I saw a flash of light and everything went dark. I stumbled my what through the cave unsteadily and winced when the brightness of the light and whitness of the snow hit my eyes. It took a few seconds to adjust. Then it hit me. It wasn't cold anymore. I took one more step towards the place I left my pack and fell to my knees."Inu..Inuyasha.."I managed to gasp out, my voice slightly raspy and sounded like it hadn't been used in years.

:Inuyasha's POV:

My ears twitched slightly and I turned around quickly. I saw Kagome lying face first in the snow."Kagome!" I called out and rushed over, I could here the others following behind me.

:Normal POV:

"I do not know what has happened to Kagome. Though she does seem different." Kaede explained to Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a low growl."Mabey you should take her back to her time?" Sango suggested, worry lacing her voice a she looked over Kagome. Inuyasha was about to open his big mouth to object, when Miroku cut him off."I agree with Lady Sango. Her time is more advanced, as you should already know. They might be able to help her." Inuyasha shut up right then."Feh.." He picked Kagome up and headed off towards the well.(Whatever is wrong with Kagome will start happening in a few moments/minutes or whatever..)

:Kagome's POV(I like writing in her view lol):

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was different. Everything wasn't white anymore, it was...pink? I shook my head and immediately regretted doing so. An intense pain shot throughout my entire body and I let out a gasp. I shook it off and forced my body into a sitting posisition. I felt a breeze pass over me and I looekd over to where it came from. The window was open. A let out a small smile,'Inuyasha...' I thought quietly.(Can you think quietly? Ignore me please..)

I pushed myself off my bed and over to the bathroom. I quickly slipped out of the winter clothes I was wearing and turned the bath water on. I sighed as steam quickly filled the room. I slipped into the water and closed my eyes. I went over the events that I could recall from earlier. I read the inscriptions, got shot by light, I had to giggle at that one, fell unconscious in snow, woke up here. Thats not much, though it is a start I guess.

I picked up the bottle of shampoo and, thouhg my muscles ached slightly, poured a small bit of it into my hands and scrubbed my head gently. It felt wonderful. I quickly rinsed my hair and finished washing. I turned the water off and drained the water. Grabbing a large, white, fluffy towel, I stepped out of the bathtub. Drying off abit I stpped in front of my mirror. My hand went over my mouth so no one could here me and almost screamed my head off.

My hair was a light blue-creamish color. My hair was shorter, too. Now it came up to my shoulders, it looked rather bouncy and shiny also. My eyes were a mix between light, dark, and a normal shade of crimson.(last a/n, I took a pic of Kagome and took Hiei's eye colors and shaded in her eyes and she looked cool!)I was..shorter? Why shorter? I was short enough already! Other than those main differences I was normal looking. "Kagome?" I could hear my mother calling me so I quickly ran out of the bathroom and got dressed. I pulled on my school uniform, it was a school day after all. I ran downstairs to greet my mother.

:Normal POV:

When Kagome walked around the corner she expected them to say something. Scream. Point. Something! But all she got was a few glances and then silence. "Kagome, when did you get home? I heard the water running." Her mom asked her."Inuyasha dropped me off last night." Kagome answered."Oh! Thats great, dear. But I have bad news. Your school transferred you. They said you were doing so horribly and missing so many days." Kagome stared at her mom in slight shock. They moved her? Why! "Your new school is Mieuo(sp?) High.(I'm using Kurama's school. Forgot how to spell it)" Kagome nodded.

"Mamma. I think..." Kagome trailed off."Yes dear?" "I think I'm a youkai." Kagome said. Her mother just looked at her."I knew this would happen one day..." Kagomes mom trailed off like Kagome did."Oh! Look at the time! We'll finish this after you get hime from school. Your cosuin Shuuichi goes to the same school! I called over there last night and told Shiori(sp?). She said she'd get Shuuichi to wait for you. Now shoo! You don't want to be late on your first day at a new school!" Her mother ushered out the door. Kagome srhugged and headed off to her cousin's house.

* * *

I tihnk we'll end this here. I don't want to. Trust me, I had a interesting (and funny :D) idea. Atleats, I thought it wad funny when I typed it out at first. I don't think I'll post it because it'll throw Hiei wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy off character x1000. Then again...Oh well I'll think about it. 

**:Votings: **

**Sango/Miroku 6  
Sango/Inuyasha  
Sango/Kurama 1  
Inuyasha/Botan 2  
Inuyasha/Yukina 3  
Inuyasha/Keiko 1  
Miroku/Botan 1  
Miroku/Keiko  
Miroku/Yukina 1  
Kurama/Yukina 3  
Kurama/Keiko  
Kurama/Botan 3  
Kuwabara/Botan  
Kuwabara/Yukina 1  
Kuwabara/Keiko  
Yusuke/Keiko 6  
Yusuke/Botan 1  
Yusuke/Yukina **

Erm..I might've misscounted. Excuse that ;;


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
__Author: FluffysGurl3249  
__Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't complain.  
__Authors Note: Since I'm ont answering reviews until like chapter 10 or something, I wanna point this one question out. Kagome doesn't have any pairings you can vote for because I chose it for her. It's a HieiKagome fic, since there aren't enough of these. And I promised myself I'd write one. I don't know if Kuramalives in a house or aprtment. I've read fics that had both so I'll use aprtment. I decided to go against what Isaid and make Kagome fire and ice. Ice being the dominant element.So she's ¾ Ice, and ¼ fire. The time periods are different between the Feudal era and omdern time. So it's like fall, while its Winter in feudal Japan. I'm putting all thing I change around here. Kurama's school's girls' uniforms are white, whiel the guys' uniforms are the same colro as normal. Idk if I put this in the other chaps, but the whole tema, 'cept Hiei (for obivous reasons) does to Kurama's school. Find out later._

* * *

**: Chapter 3, School Part 1: **

**:Kagome's POV:**

My uniform was a bit bigger on me, since I was smaller. I pulled my hair into a tight bun, hoping that no one would pay notice. I managed to ignored any stares I did get though. I turned a street corner and ran into the VERY last person I expected to see. "Hojo-kun?" I gasped. Of good lord, why would he be on this side of Tokyo? "Higurashi-san?" Hojo asked, obviously unsure of himself. "Hai?" I asked, getting irratated. "I have something for you, though I was going to give it to you after school." I sweat dropped and smiled politely."Thanks, but I don't go to Kinokiita High anymore." He looked downwards and I followed his gaze. My skirt was falling! I let out a small Eep and pulled it up."Oh dear.." I could hear him mumble. We both blushed and he walked off embarssedly, forgetting he had something to give me. I looked at my wristwatch and gasped. School was gonna start in ten mintues! I dashed off, all the while holding my skirt up. I could see Shuuichi's apartment ahead of me.

**:Kurama's House:**

'Where is she?' Kurama though irratably. He hadn't been tardy all year, and now his cousin was going to ruin that. He sighed and stood up and headed to the door. As he opened it, someone started knocking on his head. "Oh, Shuuichi! Oh my, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He could here someone squeaking in a panicky voice."Yea, sure. Who are.." Kurama looked up and at Kagome. "Kagome?" He asked hesitantly. "Hai! That'd be me!" Kagome chirped. It couldn't be, this wasn't his litte cousin, the one with the dark hair and sparkly brown eyes he'd spend hours playing in the shrine with. This was a blue haired, crimson eyed ..wait. Crimson eyes?"Hello? Earth to Shuuichi!" Kagome tapped him in the head."Hm? Oh!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the apartment.

**:On the way to school:**

They were running down the street (Kagome still holding her skirt up, mind you.), when a blur caught Kagome's eye. She stopped, causing Shuuichi to skid to a halt and look back at her. "Hello?" Kagome called out. No answer. She shrugged and streaked past Kurama. He easily caught up with her. They pushed through crowds and just barely managed to get to school. Right when the bell rang.

**:In the school: **

**:Kag's POV:**

"Ummm...Shuuichi? Where's the principle's office?" He pointed to a door at the end of the hall."Thanks!" I flashed him a cheerful smile, and ran through the nearly empty hall. The assistant sitting at the front desk asked me why I was here."Erm...I just got transferred from

Kinokiita High." I replied nervously. "Oh! Miss Higurashi?" I nodded and she told me to go ahead in, though she had a pitiful tone in her voice. I headed in and looked the prinicple over. I nearly fainted when I saw who the man sitting behind the desk was.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?" I choked out.We aren't enemies anymore, mind you. Well at least.. me and him aren't. Everyone else in my group still didn't like him."Kagome?" I nodded. Sesshomaru didn't look the same though. He had black hair, and his facial markings were gone. But his eyes were still that molten gold."You're the principle here?" I asked. He nodded. I'dve though he'd be in some huge buisness. A billionair, the way he is."Sit down." It was an order, and I hate being ordered around, but I was too shocked to do anything, so I sat down. He looekd me over, a look of though etching into his other wise stone face.

"Why are you youkai?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly. "eh heh..well you see, me and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku were searching through a forest. We came across a cave and I went insideandreadsomethingoutloudandwhenIwokeupthismorningIwaslikethis." I blurted out in a rush, knowing he would dissaprove of what I did. He shook his head disbelievingly and looked back at me."That was foolish. Didn't I teach you better?" He asked me. I nodded sheepishly. He reached under his desk and pulled out a box. He handed me a white skirt and shirt, along with a schedule he pulled out from somewhere. "Change and hurry to your class." He scribbled something down on a blue slip of paper and handed it to me. He went back to filling out Kami know what. I grabbed my stuff of his desk and hurried out.

**:Before Kag's heads to class:**

I stopped at the girl's bathroom and slipped into a stall. I set my excuse and schedule on the floor and changed into my new uniform. It fir perfectly. How does he know my new sizes? "Stalker.." I mumbled under my breath. The uniform was nice and form-fitting. The white skirt came down to my knees and ruffled at the bottom slightly. The shirt had bell sleeves and came down in a slight V shape, stopping before it showed any cleavage. I grabbed my stuff once more and shoved in my book bag, stopping to check my hair in the mirrior above the sink. I ran off to my first class. I shuddered, math.

**:In math class:**

I knocked on the class room door. The teacher opened it up and glared at me. I just glared back. She let me in and stood in front of the class. She tried to get the to be quiet, only after promising detention did they shut up."Now class. This is our new student.." She looked at me expectantly."I'm Kagome Higurashi and I just transferred from Kinokiita High." I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes."Now Miss Higurashi, please take a seat next to Uremeshi. Uremeshi! Raise your hand please!" She snapped. Aboy with slicked back hair and a green uniform raised his hand, though obviously not wanting to. I narrowed my eyes at the teacher and took my seat. Why couldn't Shuuichi be in this class with me? I thought exahsperatly. I put my head down on the cold desk and closed my eyes. I learned this stuff at my old school! I was about to fall asleep when I heard a loud 'Snap!' in front of me. I looked up to see the teacher fuming and glaring at me."Nani?" I asked dryly."Please refrain from sleeping my class." She snapped. I swear I could see little brown horns sticking up frpm her black hair."Why? I already know this stuff. Now leave me alone." I snapped. I could hearstudents gasp. She looked like she would kill me if she had the choice. I knew she couldn't do anything. Me and the principle were almost like brother and sister afterall. I could EASILY get her fired.

"Get out!" She nearly shouted and picked my stuff up. I grinned."With pleasure." I snatched my bag out of her hand and walkd out of the classroom happily. I though I heard Uremshi laughing while I slammed the door shut.

* * *

There ya go! I forced this out of my head since I have writers block, though not as bad as I though. I g2g to bed because it's 5 am. Theres gonna be like 2 or 3 parts to her first day of school. I'm enjoying writing this. VOTINGS ARE CLOSED! THEY HAVE BEEN SINCE THE 2oth INCASE YOU DIDN'T READ THIS IN THE SUMMARY! HERE ARE THE RESULTS! Or if you don't bother to read people's profiles. They do have important messages sometimes. 

Sango/ Miroku  
Inuyasha/Botan  
Kurama/Yukina  
Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Puriti

Puriti is some random cat demon I made up off the top of my head. One of my reviewers suggested this, so I'll do it.(mainly because everybody else is take. -.-) If you wanto see read an updated version of this story, please check my profile. EVERYTHING IS IN THERE! INCLUDING THE LINK TO THE 7 CHPATER VERSION OF THIS STORY! I dont wanna sound mean, but I've posted this message everywhere I can flippin' think of! I've told you when I'll update again. The 25th!


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Author: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Inuyasha would be dead, Kikyo would still be dead, and Sesshomaru would get with Kags. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei would still be a badass demon trying to turn ppl into mindless demons and he'd done kill off Kuwabaka.  
Authors Note: Excuse any spelling errors. I was speed typing and didn't have the chance to Spell Check. I've decided to make this the last part of Kag's first day of school. Votings close chapter 6, so get to voting! There will be characters from the past in the future, though by different names! They are decendants from the original ones. Like Miroku and Sango had a child, blah, blah, and blah. Also, I'm taking Sango and Miroku off the list so I can fit another character on as a decendant, like I just mentioned! All the characters are 2 years older than normal. Kags- 17 and so on and so forth.

* * *

_

**:Chapter 4, School Part 2:  
:Kag's POV:**

I wandered around school aimlessly. I found myself sitting on the roof after awhile. I watched people go by on the street in front of the school. I pulled a tile off the roof and threw it at a car. I could faintly hear the guy inside yelling about stupid kids these days. I was tempted to throw another one, when I saw the blur again."Huh?" I blinked a couple times, thinking I might be finally losing it after the past year. I stood up and grabbed my stuff, before hurrying off to my next class. (Idk what the class is called when you practice swords so bare with me!)

The teacher was another woman. She didn't glare at me when I walked in. Otherwise I would've walked out. She announced to the class who I was and asked me to take a seat on the floor. I sat next to a girl who looked like Sango and Miroku. I grinned, looks like we beat Naraku after all.

"Hi. I'm Saru." She whispered as I sat down."Hi! I'm Kagome." I whispered back. "How long have you used a katana?" Saru asked. I hesistated. Sango's taching me to use the sword, so I've been using it not too long."I couple months." I told her. She nodded."I've been using it for over a year." We turned to the teacher.

"Now class, please raise your hand if you've used a sword before." Me, Saru, a carrot head with an Elvis-do, and a couple other students riased our hands. Wow, I might actaully have a chance in this class. I know stances that haven't been used for hundreds of years, they won't know what hit 'em! She pointed at me."How long have you used a sword?" "Half a year." She pointed next at Saru."One year, five months." She answered. The carrot head had been using a katana for 2 years. The rest, a months or two.

"Please choose a partner to practice with please!" She asked us. I instantly turned to Saru. She nodded. She told the teacher and wrote our names down. She had each pair of us spar, next. (I'm not good at describing stuff like this so its sucks.)

Saru stood in front of me with her katana out, me doing the same. She came at me first and swung at my front, but turned and aimed at my right side. I brought my own katana down and blocked her. I flicked my wrist sharply and brought my sword under hers, knocking it out of her hands.

The teacher applauded us and wrote something down on her chart. Next up, Carrot Head and some boy with a mop for hair. They both just charged at each other like fools.And the one guy said two years, right? "Bakas.." I muttered. Saru looked at me."Huh?" I shook my head."Nothin'." Carrot top won. He sat next me, much to my displeasure. I turned away from him and watched the next pair. I jumped when I heard the bell ring. I ran out the room.

Shuuichi was standing in the hallway, along with the Uremeshi kid, the carrot top joined them. I was going to walk by them to lunch, but I didnt know where the cafeteria was. I walked up behind Shuuichi, who didn't realise I was there, and started making faces. I didn't think the other two would notice me, until Uremeshi started laughing. Shuuichi turned around, but I had stopped mocking him by then. I don't think he's used to me with blue hair, because he jumped."Kagome?" I nodded. "Umm...Shuuichi? Where the lunchroom?" I asked, trying not to laugh."Yea, how about we go together. I have lunch this period, too." I nodded and made a face when he turned around again. "Kagome." I stopped and tried to look innocent."Yes?" I said, thinking I was busted."This is Yusuke." Shuuichi pointed to the laughing boy. I nodded."And this is Kuwabara." He pointed at carrot head. I decided to introduce myself."And I'm,"I pointed at myself,"Am Kagome." Kuwabara got this look on his face and struck some sorta pose, before taking my hand."Will you go out with me?" He asked. My eye twitched. I punched him in his jaw. Yusuke started laughing again. Shuuichi just shook his head."Can we go now?" I asked. He nodded, and we headed to lunchroom.

I brought my lunch, so I went outside to eat. I watched the three guys get their lunch and sit at a table in the corner of the lunch area. I pulled an apple out of my bag and pulled out my math book. I took a bite out of it, wehn I saw The Blur, which is what I named it now, blur into the tree above me. i sighed and hung my head. I swallowed my bite of apple and just started to read my math book, hoping learn what I missed in my old school.

I was about to fall asleep whe I felt a slight tug at my mind. my head shot up and I looked around, blinking confusedly. I looked up and saw a shadow with spiked hair. I threw my half eaten apple up at it. Nothing. I threw my opened milk carton at it. Nothing, except a snort and I could see milk dripping down. I wad going to get this shadow down here if it was the last thing I do. I turned around to face the tree, still seated though. I threw my text book at it. It was thrown back at me. I threw it back, and it came back."What hell..?' I thought. I threw a couple smaller books this time. I heard one hit the tree itself, one hit something soft, and one came back at me. This was fun. I heard another snort come from Mr.Spikey Shadow Head."Can I have my books back please?" I asked. A couple students walking by stopped and stared at me. One book came at me. The students had a frightened lookon their faces at they ran off. I looked behind me and saw Shuuichiand his two friends staring at me, then at the tree I was under. Shuuichi said something and I turned around as the last book came my way and landed beside me.

"Will you come down please?" I asked. Nothing. Grrr..."PLEASE?" Nothing. I knw this was a youkai. I knew he could kill me for throwing stuff at him and yelling at him. I didn't think about it until now though.'Baka Kagome! Don't throw stuff at random demons!' I scolded myself. I could swear I heard a chuckling come from up in the tree."Will you please come down here, Mr. Spikey Shadow Dude?" I asked, trying not to laugh. The bell rang."Kuso!" I swore under my breath."Bye bye Mr. Spikey Shadow Dude!" I called up into the tree, as Shuuichi walked up to me."Who are you talking to Kagome?" He asked and glanced up intothe tree. I shook my head quickly."No one, unless you count the tree as a person?" I laughed nervously. I saw the blur, I was growing accustom to, in the corner of my eyes.'Bye bye.' I said in my head.'Hn.' I jumped. "What the hell?" I shrieked. Shuuichi looked at me alarmed. I shook it off and shook my head."Nothing. I have eglish next." He nodded. "Same here." Well atleast I knew someone in this class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and boringly (is dat a word?) I was walking home when I saw 'tHe Blur' blur his way into the tree across the street. 'Well now. I've always wanted my own stalker.' I though and got home quicker than I would've liked. I ran up the shrine steps and into the kitchen, where my mother was waiting for me.

"Kagome. We need to talk."

* * *

Cute? Or not? I personally enjoyed writing this. Idk if this is like OOC or whatever, but it's entertaining. R&R please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Author: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Inuyasha would be dead, Kikyo would still be dead, and Sesshomaru would get with Kags. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei would still be a badass demon trying to turn ppl into mindless demons and he'd done kill off Kuwabaka.  
Authors Note: I thought the last chapter was funny. And thats it. Wow. I actually have nothing to say for once, other than excuse any cruddy parts of this story. I haven't had a wink of sleep in thr past 24 hours. :yawns::sniffles: I cried while writing this chapter. I've never written anything like this. I didn't think I could finish it. :cries:

:Chapter 5, Mamma's Been Keepin' Secrets:  
:Kag's POV: 

"Kagome we need to talk." 

I felt nervous all of a sudden. I sat down across from my mamma and stared at her, wondering what she was gonna say. I had a feeling I didn't want to hear this. I was half wishing 'The Blur' would blur his way into the kitchen. 

"Kagome. I'm not your real mother." I stifled a gasp. "Wh..what?" She just closed her eyes."Your real mother died seventeen years ago. She stumbled her way up to the shrine one day.. 

:Flashback somewhat. Just what happened, Kag's 'mom' didn't know this happened.: 

The sky was clouded over, threatening the earth with rain. Over a crash of thunder, the sound of metal against metal could be heard ringing throughout the fiery forest. Looknig closer through the smoke, two figures could be seen battleing each other. A handsome man, around mid-twenties, with fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes could be seen fighting a less good looking man with dingy gray hair and lavender eyes."Give her up now! She'll never lead a normal life! Youkai will hate her for being different! Humans will hate her just for the youkai blood pumping through her heart!" The fiery red head shook his head."No!" He dodged a swing in his direction and returned it with his own,"She's my daughter! You won't touch a hair on her head!" 

The lavender eyed man dropped to the ground in a mock bow."But Lord Kaji. You know as well as I do, the Youkai Councel will have her killed eventually." His gaze turned to a young woman trying to hide behind a smoldering bush. In her arms was a screaming bundle. The woman was desperately trying to hush the baby up."Lady Karen. You should have known something like this would happen eventually. You have the sight most others do not, you know what will happen next, do you not?" The lavender eyed man stared maniacally at Lady Karen. She nodded, letting out a choked sob and burying her head into her daughter, her shoulders heaving up and down. 

"Leave her alone Akuhei! It's me you have to deal with, leave her out of this!" Akuhei chuckled. "But it has everything to do with her. She gave birth the filthy mixed breed, did she not? Then again, you have just as an important role in that." Lord Kaji sprung at he man, his beautiful blue eyes bleeding crimson red."Now, now, now Lord Kaji. I don't want to have to dispose of you, too." Akuhei dodged a swipe to his head. "Fire and Ice. Not a really healthy combination if you ask me." Kaji growled and swiped at the foul man in front of him."Well good thing no ones asking you!" Kaji snarled. Akuhei struck out and managed to swipe the fire demon in the arm and across his chest. Kaji gasped and grabbed his bleeding arm, not noticing Akuhei was going after Karen. 

A shrill shriek brought Kaji to his senses. He looked over at his mate and he let out a pained gasp. Half of Karen's left arm was missing. He could hear his child screaming, his mate screaming, and Akuhei laughing as if this were entertaining."You beast!" Kaji sprung at him. Akuhei didn't have time to turn around, when a clawed hand was forced out the front of his face. Kaji grunted and lifted his mate and child into his arms and through the forest. 

Karen thought they were heading to the castle, she was grasping her arm and her child, stumbling with her mate supporting her. She was susprised when they stopped at an old well. "Karen, my love, I've seen a villager come to the place and jump into this well and when they came back they had strange objects in their arms. Go through and.." He but back a gasp when paint shot through his entire being,"Don't come back. I'm not going to make it." Karen let out a sob and embraced her husband as best as she could with one arm."No! I'm not leaving you!" She choked out. Kaji just smiled painfully."I love you with all my life. Go through and find help." He cast a loving glance at his daughter,"For both of you." Her hugged her one last time. He kissed her one last time, a kiss full of love and sadness, or pain and misery. When they broke apart Kaji was in tears himself. He took his daughter in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. He pulled a thin chain off his neck and placed it upon hers. It was a beautiful diamond encrusted necklace with the symbol for love hanging on it in gold. He handed the little bundle back to Karen. With a final loving glance, they looked at each other. Both choked back a sob as Karen fell into the darkness. Kaji whispered his last words as he turned into a fine dust."Be safe...my little Kagome.."

Karen was amazed, though still aware of what was going on. What had happend. She sobbed as she struggled to pull herself out of the well. She had just come from a world of blue and black, swirly and sparkly. She noticed she was in a little hut of some sort. Sh paid no heed to this minor detailand stumble out of it. There was a huge shrine in front of her, where just moments before was a burning forest. She was paintfully aware that now wasn't the time. She managed to get to the front of the shrine and to the front door. She fell against it with a gasp and sob. 

Mrs.Higurashi heard a thump from in the kitchen and ran to the front door. She gasped at what she saw. A beautiful young woman was slumped down against her door way. What was probably soft and shiny, bouncy, sky blue hair, was now blue caked and matted down. Crimson eyes blinked slowly, falling in and out of focus. What caught Mrs.Higurashi's gaze was the woman had a bleeding stump where her right arm used to be, that and a baby bawling it's eyes out in the woman's good arm. Kun-Loon (Mrs.Higurashi. I've read stories that told this is her name. :shrugs: Oh well.) bent down and helped the wounded woman up. She noticed the woman was wearing an old style, traditional, royalty kimono. The woman was brought into the upstairs bath room and sat on the toilet. 

"Are you ok?" Kun-Loon asked, it was a rhetorical question, she knew that, but it was an almost instinct to ask that. The bloodied woman shook her head."I'm going to help you ok? Can you hand me the child?" Kun-Loon asked kindly and softly. The woman shook her head quickly."No..Where..Where am I? I remember..Kaji...fire...forest..blood..falling down the well...Kagome.." The woman gasped and hugged her child closley to her."Human, I..thank you for helping, but I'm won't last much longer..please..take Kagome and take care of her as your own. Kaji would've wanted it like this." Karen asked her. Kun-Loon nodded."Can I ask yuor name?" Kaen nodded and smiled, her eyes now permanently out of focus."Lady Karen of the Eastern lands. I don't know where I am. What this place is. But please take care of my little girl. Don't let anyone know what she is..I beg of you! Don't tell anyone.." Kun-Loon nodded."What is she?" Karen blinked."Fire and ice. Forbidden among all races. Human and Youkai." Karen looked down at her daughter and smiled. She whispered a fewwords and Kagome's blue hair turned black, crimson eyes brown. All the normal features of a human baby girl."Don't try to remove the spell..only a powerful force can do it. It will happen when the time is right." 

Karen looked up at Kun-Loon. "Thank you, for taking care of my baby. She's princess of the Eastern lands you know..looks just like her father, excpet the hair and eyes, of which she got from me.." Karen babbled on about Kagome and Kaji. Knowing this was her last day on earth."Her father. A handsome fire youkai he was. Long silky fire red hair, the most beautiful blue eyes you'd ever see.." Kun-Loon picked up a rag and started to wipe away some of the blood. The woman was beautiful, once the blood was cleared away."She has my nose, my eyes, her fathers fiery personality and strength. I loved them both...until he killed them...Kaji..Kagome..I lvoe you both.." And thus Karent took her final breaths and froze. Being an ice maiden gave her a slight advantage after death. She didn't dust way.

Kun-Loon did as she was told. She never told anyone f Kagome's origin. She made sure Karen had a proper burial. She now lays in front of the God tree. A pretty white gravestone read, 'Karen, a loving mother and wife.'

:End Flashback Thingy: 

I burst into tears after my 'mom' finished."So..so thats my mother grave out there." My mother nodded, tears running down her face silently. This was a total shock. i stood up and headed off to my room. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep crying and thinknig over thesotyr my mother told me.

:Cries even more: Wahhh::sniffles: If your wondering what Kaji looks like, think of Hiten and a Bankotsu mix. Anywho. R&R. I'll tell yall the resulrs when I post the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Author: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Inuyasha would be dead, Kikyo would still be dead, and Sesshomaru would get with Kags. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei would still be a badass demon trying to turn ppl into mindless demons and he'd done kill off Kuwabaka.  
Authors Note: I hope this chapter is going to be long. Oh, and the Prophecy will play its role soon (I hope..) I just realised that Sango and the others haven't been in the story one time. I'm gonna have to do something soon...Grr.. First I have to get Hiei to come out of the tree and Kag's to see him. Hn. Thats practically SCREAMS another 2 or 3 chapters. Kag's is not really Kurama's cousin. They aren't related. (Refer to the flashback) Oh and if you hadn't figured it out yet, the time for Kag's spell to wear off was when that beam in the first chapter got her._

:Chapter 6, Silent Savior:  
:Kag's POV:

I awoke sometime later that night. I yawned and streteched, heading towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked like crap right now. My face was all red and puffy, my hair looked like it got into a fight with a pair of scissors, and guess who won? I turned the shower on and undressed and got in. I don't know how long I stayed in their, but I was all wrinkly and I don't think I've ever been cleaner. I walked into my room with a large fluffy purple towel wrapped around me. I sat on my bed and looked at my clock. 3 AM. I slid into a pair of pajama pants and put on a tank top that said 'Hugs Wanted' with a picture of Elmo off of Sesame Street on the back. I laid on my bed for about an hour. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts from earlier kept keeping me awake. I sighed and walked over to my window, I opened it up and looked outside.

I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and jumped onto the nearest brach. I leapt to the ground and headed off to the park. I hummed to myself quietly while walking down the street. Tokyo was quiet for a change. I saw the park ahad of me and headed inside. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. There was a lake in the middle of the miniature forest. When I looked at it the moonlight boucned off, casting light in to the area.

I sat on a bench next to the water, and stared into the water, looking at my reflection. The only thing I really liked about my change were my eyes. They were a deep crimson red that seemed to glow in the dark. I threw my head back and closed my eyes."What did I do to deserve this?" I muttered.

A rustle in the bushes behind me set off my senses.(God that was crappy..)"Hello?" I looked around, ready to run if I had to. No answer. I know I should've realised it was my stalker. I picked up a rock at walked over to where I heard the sound. I threw it at at the shadow that barely blended in with the rest of the shadows. I watched him move and a hand shot out to grab the object. Atleast this wasn't my text book. I didn't have to worry about getting a rock back. I caught it as it came back at me."Why won't you come down?" I asked quietly, more to myself though I knew he would hear me. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. I was tempted to climb the tree and see who it was, but I decided against that thought.

I sat down under the tree and leaned against it."I don't care if you don't answer me. Yep. Don't bother me one bit." Ohh.. that was a lie."Even if you don't care, my names Kagome." I picked at a blade of grass. I poked an ant with it. "Are you a mute?" I asked."Hn." I jumped. I wasn't expecting an answer. Atleast, I think that was an answer."Was that answer? I don't speak Shadow-nese." I giggled. I couldn't help it. I saw the demon's shadow on the ground in front of me. He wasn't tall, though he wasn't standing, His hair looked like he got shocked by lightning. I wish I could see his face. I looked up and couldn't see anything."Dangit, you stupid demon! Come down here, or I'll come up there."

In truth, I hate climbing trees. I fell outta one once when I was 6."And what will you do if you get up here?" I jumped again."Why do you start talking now? When I'm all jumpy!" I asked irratably. No answer. I turned my thoughts to my parents once more. They both died because of me. I don't even remember them. I'm a princess though, thats an up-side, right?

I felt a familiar tug at my mind and realised the demon above me could read my thoughts.'You're a nosy aren't you?' I thought.'Get out please.' He stayed there a few more seconds. I pulled up pictures I'd seen my friends look at. Near-nude guys in nothing but boxers. He left my mind almost instantly. I grinned."Enjoy that?" I heard a snort."It's safe to say you like the opposite gender." I mumbled.

We sat in comfortable silence, until I saw the first sun rays come up over the park."Kuso.." I whispered. I stood up started off, I turned around to wave at the demon, and realised I could have seen him clearly from this angle. I saw a flash of black, which I asumed was part of his outfit, and he was gone. I used my newly found demon speed to get home.

I sped up the shrine steps and hurried up the tree into my room. I didn't need a bath, so I just got ready. I pulled my hair back into a small pony tail and slid my uniform on. I ran through the kitchen, no one was up yet. I made some toast and wrote a note telling my adoptive mom I got up early and I headed over to meet Shuuichi. I ran out the door and headed over to Shuuichi's, jumping from car top to car top.

:With Kurama:

Kurama was just getting out of bed when he heard someone knocking on the front door. His mother didn't answer the door, so he assumed she was at work already. "Hold on"! Kurama called out. He changed into his uniform and brushed his hair quickly. He opened the door and was surprised to see Kagome standing there."You're here early." He said. Kagome nodded, her blue pony tail bobbing up and down. "I've been up since 3. I went to the park and.." She stopped. Kurama ntoiced she stopped after she went othe park."Wait..Why were you at the park so early?" Kagome shrugged."I couldn't sleep. Now grab your stuff, and lets get to school." Kurama did as she said.

They were on their way to school. It was quiet since it was still pretty early. Kagome was humming happiily to herself. She had few things to be happy about though. One, she had gotten her shadow friend to speak, and two, she finally found out her true past. Though that was also one of the terrible things. Her parents dieing. She wondered what her father looked like. From what Kun-Loon told her, he sounded like a _very _handsome man. Fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her mother sounded beautiful as well. Bouncy blue hair, crimson eyes much like her own.

Shuuichi brought Kagome out of her musings. Kagome groaned. She had that horrid math teacher first period. Mrs. Whats-Her-Face. She decided to just call her that.

:In class:

:Kag's POV:

I walked into the class with the teacher glaring at me while I took my seat. I just smiled innocently and blinked a couple times. Her face got this Sesshomaru-look on it. Speaking of Sesshomaru, I haven't talked to him since yesterday. Oh well. Yusuke sat next to her and almost immediately fell asleep. I poked him."Ruh?" He grunted."Wake up." He looekd up at me."Why?" I shrugged. He went back to sleep. Mrs. WHF asked me the first question. I got it right. (I'm only in 7th grade, I don't know what Highschool people do in math) She asked me every other question and I got every one right. She looked at me disbelievingly.

By now she was skipping all the students and going straight for me. Except for once, when Yusuke raised his hand."What?" The teacher snapped. "What time is it?" He asked grinning. Mrs. WHF got so red in the face I thought she would explode. Several students laughed. The bell rang and we ran outta there before we got in trouble. Next was lunch. Science after that. Wow, my schedule changes alot. Odd. I headed to the lunch aerea, remembering where it was thanks to Shuuichi.

I headed to my spot under the tree. I didn't have a lunch today. I just wasn't hungry. As if on que, the trademark blur had blurred his way into the tree."Hello!" I said cheerfully, as of he was an old friend (We all know how he is, even if you didnt read the notes). I got a "Hn." In return. I could see Shuuichi and his friends sitting at the same table as yesterday."Can I ask why you're stalking me?" I said casually, like I'd had stalkers before. No answer. "Well, atleast your not sleeping in the tree outside my window," I remember Inuyasha doing that once."Can I atleast know the name of my stalker? I don't think you like being called Mr.Spikey Demon Dude."

I saw Shuuichi look at me. Yusuke and the bafoon doing the same. I realised how stupid I looked, talking to someone they couldn't see. I felt that Oh-So familiar tug in my head.'Hiei.' I blinked."Huh?" I said outloud. 'Oh wait never mind. Your name's Hiei? Okay. Lets check that off the list. All thats left is get you out of that tree. That may take awhile.' I thought. Shuuichi came out of the cafeteria and towards me. Yusuke and bafoon fowlling him like usual. "The bells about to ring." Ididn't want to go to English. I made a face and shook my head."I don't wanna go." I said stubbornly. Yusuke laughed. "You have to." I just blinked. "Says who?" "The principle does." I still shook my head. "Nope." "Yes." NO." "Yes." "Ain't happening." I said with a tone in my voice that said I wasn't saying anymore. Shuuichi sighed and shook his head before walking off. Yusuke stayed behind. Kuwabara left, too."Why ain't you going?" I asked him."Keh. Like I wanna come to this school." I grinned and leaned against the tree.

I looked up to where I knew Hiei was still sitting.'What will it take for you to come down.' No answer.'Grr...First you'll talk to me. Then you won't. Make up your mind!' I knew he was still in my head. The tug was still there. I was brought out of my one sided argument by a loud beeping noise. Yusuke jumped and pulled what lookedl ike a compact disk out. "Ermm..Yusuke, your not gay ar you?" He sputtered out a no and walked off. I thought I heard a woman's voice coming from inside little make-up disk. I looked around to make sure no one was around and stood up. I felt the tug go away when I looked up. I got ready to jump up in there. Really I did. I was about to jump when I sat down again. I guess I'm still scared of trees. I stood up again and steadied myself. I was gonna see him if it was the last thing I did! "Come out of that tree now!" I shouted, knowing it was a fruitless attempt. I walked up to the tree and grabbed for the closest branch. I pulled myself up and looked up. The leaves were too thick. And he had went up farther. "Your doing this on purpose!" I shouted in a nauseous like voice. I went up another brnach. Then another. Thats when I decided to look down. I shouldn't have. I felt myself falling. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came.

I remember someone cataching me. I had it a feeling it was Hiei the Stalker Demon Dude. I had my eyes closed and I felt myself bening laid on the ground. When I finally opened my eyes he was gone.

:So whaddya think? I like writing this story. It entertaining knowing I control every character... I know that the characters seem OOC (I guess), but I write that way so nyah. If you don't like that then go back now.:


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Author: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha AND Yu Yu Hakusho they'd really be crossed over. I mean, they'd be mine right? I could do whatever I want. Trust me, you'd know if I owned these Animes. Mainly Inuyasha would be replaced by Hiei (No he wouldn't be a hanyou that fell in love with a stupid, ugly, dead miko:hisses at idea:). And Youko wouldn't be in a human body. He'd still be a kitsune thief. :) I'm a nice person see:all readers nod slowly:  
Authors Note: Ummm...would the last chapter's ending count as a cliffie? Have all my endings been cliffies! Nuuuu! The votings closed. I posted the results, though I don't know if the author's note chapter appeared... :shrugs: I'm running out of ideas. :( nuuu...just so ya know, we're on chapter 7 not counting authors note chap. Hiei's finally revealed to Kag's. I won't stop this chapter until he is:) Can you say 'long f---ing chapter'? I can! This is a cute chapter towards the end.

:chapter 7, Hiei Revealed:  
:still in Kag's POV ;:

I walked to my last class ignoring everybody, only giving the teacher enough time to point me to a seat before I went back into my Lala land. 'I never should've climbed that...' After abusing the tree forawhile, I decided to burn it down tonight. Maybe, if I went out another little 3 AM park visit. My thoughts then turned to my parents again. I have fire and ice abilities, yet I don't even know how to control them. I probably couldn't ask another youkai. They'd kill me because of what I am. I sighed and banged my head on the desk. Kami, why did this have to be so complicated?

Shuuichi had this class with me. I talked to him abit every now and then, so I wouldn't be bored. The teacher told us what we had for homework. I realised I didn't even know what class this was. She handed us each the same book, we had ot read it and do something I didn't quite catch. When the bell rung I asked Shuuichi to hold my book while I got something out of my locker. When I came back to get my book he wasn't there. "Bloody hell.." I murmured. I decided ran out of the building to catch up with him. I couldn't find him. I don't even know why I wanted this book so much. Then I realised I didn't want to be transferred to another school again so I had to keep my grades up.

I was on my way over to his house when I heard voices down an alleyway I was walking by (Hm...who could it be? I'll leave you alone now...). I looked down it and saw Shuuichi, Yusuke, the bafoon erm..I mean Kuwabara, and a rather short guy with VERY spikey hair ( :D 3 guesses to what happens next..). Wait..spikey hair? It couldn't be... nah. They were all huddled over a compact mirror with a toddler in it. Excluding the short dude, who had a look on his face that clearly said he didn't want to be here. Wait, a toddler in a mirror?  
I stood there staring at them, wondering why they were in an alleyway, watching a baby on realised was near impossible. Yusuke shut the mirror and they straightened up. I ducked behind a wall a peered over at them. I listened in on them (Thanks to my heightened abilities).

"So we gotta find this girl, take her to the brat's and mission over?" I could hear Yusuke ask."Yes." Shuuichi replied."Well since Kurama paid more attention than we did, what did he say her name was?" Who's Kurama? I though to myself. Kurama thought for a moment and a look of shock passed of his face. "Kagome." Kuwabara decided to throw his own little comment."Isn't that the name of your hott cousin?" The short guy is kind a quiet.. Shuuichi nodded, obviously not believing it himself. He's Kurama? I'm confused now. Why did they want me? I was thinking about just showing myself, but thought against it."Well then go get her, since you know where she is." I know that voice... "Hiei?" I barely whispered. Shuuichi knows him? Okay..I'm officially confused.

I saw they were getting ready to leave. I panicked and headed back down the street, maybe I could look like I just turned down it. I peered over the corner of this wall and saw them exiting the alley. I walked around the corner andcalled out."Shuuichi!" He turned and looked at me. I walked up to him."You still have my book." He looked confused for a second, thne he reached into a bag he was holding (:cough:purse:cough: j/king..) and handed me my book. I glanced over at Hiei who's eyes widened slightly though I barely could tell. I guess he as surprised I was here. I resisted the urge to throw something at him, just to see if it was who I thought. Though the hair should be enough proof. I thanked Shuuichi erm..Kurama who ever he is, and saw Yusuke nudge Shuuichi/Kurama before I turned around to go home.

I took a few steps when I heard Kurama/Shuuichi call me back."Hai?" I asked as innocently as I could."Can you come over?" He asked. I nodded. We started off (Hiei kinda disapeared or 'blurred' away..) and we reached his apartment.

Once inside I turned around to face him. I decided to ask about earlier. Better sooner than later."Why were you talking about me in that ally a few minutes ago?" Shuuichi looked susprised for a second, then shocked."Wha..how did you..? I mean when did you..?.." He trailed off. I sighed."I was there almost the whole time..." I explained. Yusuke laughed. "Looks like you're senses are alittle behind lately. Kura..Shuuichi." He said. I rolled my eyes before asking,"Why do they call you Kurama?" I asked. "It's a long story.." Kurama started. "I've got all the time in the world." I said and plopped down on the couch next to Yusuke and looked at Kurama expectantly. He sighed and sat down on the recliner (I love those..) and began."I have a kitsune spirit in me that over 300 years old named Youko Kurama. He was about to die and his spirit replaced the one of the child my mother was already carrying. He meant to stay long enough to get his energy back, but became to attatched to my mother.(insert all of story)" He finished. "Okay..Now. Why were you talking to a baby in a mirror?" I asked, wanting to laugh at the idea. It was Yusuke's turn (Where was the bafoon during all of this?) to answer."Thats Koenma." I nodded."Anything else you'd like to tell me..? Mainly about a mission concerning me..?" I trailed off."And why was Hi..a demon with you?" I almost slipped. "Well this is a longer story than mine.." Kurama sighed. Yusuke started.

"2 years ago I got hit by a car. Apparently I wasn't supposed to do that. The grim reaper took my soul to Koenma, the baby, and he gave me an ordeal thing. (skip to Puu hatching) And then the egg hatched. We defeated Toguro and won the tournament. (insert the rest of the story)"

I was nearly asleep by the time he finshed. I remember hearing Hiei's name a couple times, then Puu, and something about an egg. I don't know."And Kagome, why are you a demon?" I stuttered for a second."I'm a time traveler. Something had happened 500 hundred years ago that brought out my demon side." I continued to tell them about everything that had happened, from me falling in to the well, to the story my 'mom' told me about my real parents. I left out the part about Hiei. When I finished I noticed said demon standing by the wall near a window. I tempted to throw something at him again. I was just itching to pick up the vase next to me and throw it.(:throws Hiei plushie at Hiei for Kag's:) But I didn't.

It finnaly dawned on me that I was actaully seeing the demon I had spent lunch for the past 2 days with. Then I realised it was because of him I fell out the tree. then I realised again he also stopped me from hurting myself because of falling out of the tree. I still had to burn that tree down. I smirked evilly. I was planning on using it as a test subject for my fire powers. "Umm...Kagome are you okay?" I looked at Kurama and nodded He looked at me oddly. I stood up."Well, are you gonna take me to the toddler?" Yusuke and Kurama nodded." (Lets say Kuwabara went home before they got to Kurama's home..grr...too many K's)  
Yusuke opened up his communicator and a girl with blue hair and pink eyes answered. I leaned over to look at her. She looked up at me and was beaming like the sun."Is this her?" She asked."Yea Botan." I smiled at waved at the girl Yusuke called Botan."We need a portal." Botan kept beaming."Coming right up!" She disapeared from the screen and appeared behind me. I yelped and fell backwards."Bloody hell!" I muttered standing up."Sorry 'bout that!" Botan chirped."Eh heh.." I smiled nervously. Kami, this woman is too cheerful! We all went inside the portal, followed by Botan.

I found myself in front of a baby."Well aren't you cute?" I beamed."Ermm,yes. Well, who are you?" I mentally hit myself."Kagome Higurashi. I'm to understand you wish to see me?" I said politely."Ah. Yes. I thought it would be harder to find you..." Koenma mumbled the last part,"You are the protector of the Shikon Jewel, are you not?" I nodded uncertainly. He didn't look like he was evil or wanted the jewel."Why?" I asked."Theres a group of powerful youkai currently looking for you." I rolled my eyes. Aren't there always?"Well. I have part of the jewel. I still have to find the rest." I told him."What do you mean, 'The rest'?" He asked. "Eh heh..." I told him the same condensed story I told the others. Koenma stared wide-eyed at me."When are you going back to get the rest!" He exclaimed. "When I feel like it!" I snapped. He looked taken back for a second. Then angry. "Who do you think you are talking to?" He yelled."A 700 hundred and something year old prince still in diapers! Thats who!" I yelled back. Yusuke rolled on the floor howling on laughter. Kurama looked surpised and who knows what Hiei was thinking."Now back off and tell me what you want." I snapped."I want to put the jewel in my vault." I looked at him incredulously."Two words: Hell no. I know how Hiei and Kurama got into the thing. It isn't safe." I snapped again. He looked like he would blow his diaper.

"Fine then!" Koenma yelled. "Can you stop yelling like a three year old please?" I asked him. Yusuke laughed again. "Grrrr...GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" "NO!" "YES"! "NO!" "YES"! "YES"! "NO!" "Ha!" Koenma looked at her. She tricked him. "Give me the jewel." I just glared at him. "N-O. No." Koenma sighed."Fine. Keep it. You're the one whos going to pay." I just shook my head. "What ever you say.. Can I leave now?" I asked. He nodded and Botan opened a portal for me to my house. I stepped through and was at home.

:Back in Koenma's office:

:My POV:

Botan had just created a portal for all of them. Hiei was about to step through after the others, but Koenma stopped him.(Wonder what he wants..?)"Keep an eye on her, Hiei." Koenma ordered."Hn. Why me?" Koenma just shook his head."Because Kurama has to stay at his home. He ha family to watch out for. Yusuke and Kuwabara ar to clumsy and would most likely fall asleep." Hiei Hn'ed again and Botan created a new portal to Kagome's house again.

:Kag's house and POV:

I was walking out of the bathroom when I sensed something. Not really thinking, I walked up to my window and stuck my head out. Nothing. I shrugged. Oh well. I set my clock for 3. I was planning on going back to the park, whether Hiei arrived or not. It was peaceful there at night. She dressed into a pair pajama's with little teddy bears all over them and slid under her blanket. She still sensed something outside, but it wasn't in the house so it didn't matter.

I jerked awake to the sound of my alarm going off. I pounded the button to make it stop and rolled out of bed. I yawned and threw the flip-flops on again. I was planning on going swimming this time, so I into my bathing suit with my pajamas covering it and a fluffy purple towel. I put them in a random bag I grabbed, put the towel in it and jumpped out my window on to the branch. I jumped to the ground and headed off. Same as the other night.

It was quiter than last time I noticed. It seemed like something was well... _off_. There wasn't one car in sight. Though I don't know if thats necessarily a bad thing. The only store open was a small fast-food restaurant. I wondered if I had any money in the bag I grabbed.(I have no clue what US money equals to in Japanese, so don't strangle me here) I had enough for a quick bite. I can imagine how I looked walking into a nearly empty fast-food restaurant in nothing but pajamas and a bag in my hand. I ordered an ice cream sundae (:grins: think about what will happen next..) and paid the guy. I ate it while I walked to the park.

I still had a bit left over by the time I got to the lake so I set in the bench and took off my pajama's (:glares: theres a bathing suit under it you pervs...). I walked to the waters edge and saw Mr. Blur himself had blurred (i like saying that) into a tree behind me. I turned around."May I ask what you're doing here?" I inquired. He didn't answer, but he did stare at my half-eaten sundae. I grinned and picked it up."Want this?" He glared at me. I tipped it over slightly and let some of the half melted treat pour onto the ground. It tipped abit more very second. His eyes widened abit more. I grinned even more. "Just say please.." I said in a sing-song voice. I knew he wanted to say it. I could just sense it. I tipped just a _tiny _bit more."One word Hiei..." I could tell he had a major sweet tooth because he grumbled something."What did you? Abit more louder please?" I could hear him fine. "P..e.." He grumbled. I tipped it abit more."Louder, can't hear you?" "Please." Hiei said."Just abit louder.(It's a wonder he hasn't killed her yet..) I tipped."PLEASE ONNA!" He shouted. I winced. I walked up to the tree and held it up and he took it."God you didn't have to yell." I grumbled, his voice still ringing in my ears. I swear he ate it in one bite.(I'ts Cookies 'n' Cream, meh favorite!) "You have a bad sweet tooth..." I said to myself and headed back to the water. When I was in the water I turned to face him and noticed he had a tipsy look on his face.(:cough:islippedvodkainit:cough)"You okay?" I asked. He nodded."You sure?" He nodded again. I think he was drunk off the ice cream. Muahahaha! I knew his weakness! I smirked evilly and thought it was time to head home.

I got out and wrapped the towel around myself."Hiei.." I called up in to the tree. No answer. I dried off and put my night clothes back over my bathingsuit. "Hiei." I said, waiting for an answer. If I had known ice cream would do this I would've gave him some when I met him.  
"Hn.." He mumbled and leaned against the tree with his eyes half closed. I put the towel down and jumped into the tree, clinging to it for dear life."You need help getting down. You can't sleep in a tree liek this." I scolded."Yes I can." He mumbled sleepily. I pulled him up and tried ot think of a way to get down.(Hiei ish OOC, but anyone would be if they were drunk.) I could think of one way. I pushed him off the branch.

He landed with a thud and stood, ready to yell at me, when I landed in an odd angle from falling off the branch. He just looked at me as I stood up, mumbling about stupid demons getting drunk off ice cream. Then he sat down. "Oh no. I nearly killed myself getting you down from there." I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up."Stupid onna.." He mumbled.

I drug him back to my house, after many grumbles and mumbles of threats and stupid women. I realised I couldn't jump up to my window with me carrying someone (or dragging in my case). "Hiei." I looked at him. "Hn.." He grumbled."Climb up there please." I told him softly. I had a feeling that if he weren't in this state he'd probably kill me fore telling him to do something. But he climbed up into my room with a complaint. I jumped up, not wanting to stay on a branch longer than I had to, and into my room. I msiled when I got into my room. He way laying on my bed asleep. He's kinda cute when you look at him. I thought about pushing him over and laying on the edge, but he looked too peaceful, so I grabbed my old cleeping bag and slept on the floor.

:good? bad? cute? definitely lol. Well, it is to me. I enjoyed writing this. I had several interruptions while writing it, but this may be the longest chapter I've even written in my whole life. R&R! Remember, all flames go to the fire surrounding Kikyo who is tied to a stake right now. dangit! I've gotten al the chapters mixed up and idk what is what and which chapter goesb efore what chapter and grrr:


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Author: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho I do own the carton of Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream the sundae in the last chapter was with though. :eats a bowl of the ice cream:  
Authors Note: I gotta review asking what Hiei did to deserve objects being thrown at him and I remember that I used to hate him. :ducks objects thrown at her from readers: Hey! I didn't know any better! But, I have the author of the first HieiKag story I've ever read to thank for getting me back on the right path. Oh and before I forget to warn you :puts up a barrier around herself: There will be deaths in this chapter. From the chapter title, you'll have 2 guesses as to one of them.. :curls up in tiny ball in middle of barrier: Yall will probably yell at me about this in a review or email..but this makes thing less complicated for me. Oh, and sorry for the long wait. School started back a week gao and I've been busy._

* * *

**:chapter 8, Death of Friends:  
:still in Kag's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock...being smashed. I jumped up expecting an attack. I looked at my clock. Then at the person who smashed it. He. Broke. My. Last. Clock."I give you my ice cream and you smash my clock!" I nearly yelled, I remembered there were still people sleeping in the house. Hiei just glared at the broken pieces. I huffed and scooped up the remains and threw them in the trash. I looked at the angry demon and was tempted to give him more ice cream. If it would make him go back to sleep."Can you get out please? I have sch.." I started. I didn't want to go to school today. I had to get back to the Feudal Era. Otherwise Inuyasha would come busting up into the school and yelling at the teachers,'Wheres my jewel detector?' I giggled at the thought, but stopped at the glare I was getting."Fine. Stay here all you want. I have to go somewhere." I got clothes out of my dresser and headed into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and changed into a a pair of pants and a red long-sleeve shirt with a navy sweater over it. I knew I looked odd because it was the beginning of summer. I came out my room and saw Hiei had left. I had a feeling he was still somewhere around the shrine, but I didn't really care. I threw on a pair of shoes and ran downstairs. My 'mom' wasn't even up yet. I packed my yellow bag with packs of ramen and other supplies and wrote a note telling everybody where I went. And that there was a demon somewhere around the shrine and to keep grandpa and ice cream away from him.

The sun was barely up when I headed to the well house. I could hear the birds above me just waking up. I'm sure they woke up better than I did. I jumped down the well and was greeted with swirly blue colors, and then I was in a well full of snow. I noticed it wasn't cold like it used to be and I climbed out.

**:Back at the Shrine:**

Hiei sat in the God tree watching Kagome leave the house wearing winter clothes. His eyes narrowed as he watched her ener the well house. He sat there for a few minutes. She didn't come out.

He jumped down and was at the well house door. he opened it up and didn't see anyone. He entered and looked down the well. Still no one. 'What?' He thought. He stared into the darkness for a few more moments, wondering what was going on. 'Is this some kind of joke?' Hiei thought angrily.

He could sense the ancient magic around the well, but only faintly. He thought about waiting. He thought about jumping in the well to see what was going on for himself. The second choice would probably get him somewhere. Hiei was at the bottom of the well in less then a second (i feel that I'm underestimating his speed..). Or what he thought would be the bottom of the well. Swirly blue and black wasn't what was usually at the bottom of a well, was it? (idk haven't been well jumpin' lately) Hiei felt a powerful force develop him and all of sudden, it was cold.

**:With Kag's and in Kag's POV:**

I had to stifle a scream. I could feel the hot stinging of unshed tears on my eyes. I could feel the first one fall and freeze at my chin. Who did this? The village looked like three or four hurricanes hit it one after another (i know, from past experience, what this looks like.). Hus were on fire, dead villagees lay scattered about. A crashing next to me caused me ot fall backwards. A tree had caught fire and fall onto the hut next to me. I immediately thought of Sango and the others. Where was Inuyasha when all of this happened? I thought frantically.

I struggled throug the knee deep snow to the last hut in the village. 'Damnit! Stupid snow needs to move!' I thought angrily. I was surprised to see the snow make a path for me. I guess I could do this with my ice side. If I wasn't panicking I'm sure I would've been celebrating my newly found power. I ran through the path to my destination, having to occasionally dodge bursts of flames from the huts I passed, or jump over bodies. I gasped at when I saw Keade's hut.

It looked like it had been untouched. I let out a cry of happiness and ran inside. The occupants gasped in a surprised manner. I knew something was wrong. Sango was there. Miroku was there. A few women from the village was there, but.. Inuyasha, Kaede, and Shopp were missing. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking. I could hear a couple of the girls choke back a sob and I could feel the stinging sensation coming back to my eyes. "Kagome..." Sango started, he voice started to crack, as if she were about to cry herself. Thats when I noticed her and Miroku had several bandages wrapped around their stomachs and arms. "Naraku came and..." Miroku looked down. "And what?" I demanded. I could feel a warm wetness pouring down my face. "Kikyo was there and Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga because Naraku turned on her and he was running to save her and he turned into his youkai form after Naraku attacked him.." Sango began again. "We tried to help him. And Shippo." Miroku said the last part so softly, that if it weren't for my now perfect hearing I would've missed it. I dropped to my knees.

"Many of the villagers lost their lives trying to help us as well, Kaede..she she..I told her she didn't need to! But she did!" Sango shouted the last part, now starting to cry. I was shocked. I don't think I've ever seen her like this. not even with Kohaku. "What did she do?" I asked quietly. "She used the last of her energy to protect us. She put a barrier around the hut not even Naraku or Inuyasha could penetrate." Miroku explained. "And what about Shippo!" I shouted, my body jerking with every sob that came after that sentence. It was a rhetorical question, I know. Shippo was dead, but that was something I didn't want to believe right now. "He tired to attack Naraku himself. Brave little kid he was. It was terrible. Naraku shot one of his root like appendages through him and..and" Sango let out a sob. "We were waiting for you. The bodies are out there under the snow. We didn't think you'd be here htis early. We were hoping the snow would keep the bodies fresh until you came so we could have a proper burial." I nodded. "I wasn't going to come back for another day or two. But something came up. I'm a demon now.." I laughed weakly, "Fire and ice. I was going to adopt Shippo, now that I'm a demon." I clenched my fists tightly, I didn't pay attention to the blood dripping from the punctures my slightly sharper nails made. My head hung low and I glared at the hut floor. My body still racking uncontrollably with each breath and sob. I didn't notice my tears crystalizing before they hit the floor.

**:With Hiei (finally!):**

Hiei looked around. It was winter here. No wonder the girl had winter clothes on. He looked around and smelt death all over the place. the faint smell of miasma was lingering in the air as well. He headed towards the small of blood and ash and was shocked and appalled at what he saw. Bodies everywhere, burning huts, trees on fire, a piles of snow making a path to a hut in the back...

He winced at the smell of the place and headed down the path. He could smell the girl all over the place, once you got past death and ash. He arrived at the hut. It was untouched. Not a charred twig or piece of straw on it. He was about to go in when he heard people talking. The scent of salt filled the air.

He could hear Kagome say she was a demon, fire and ice. He made a mental note to ask about that later. Hiei opened the wara(straw) made flap of a door and ignored the gasps and a small shriek from a young girl.Kagome looked up at him, tears were still streaming down her face and clinking as they turned into jewels. Sango and Miroku jumped up, though rather awkwardly, and Sango grabbed for Haraiktsu(sp?). "H..Hiei?" Hiei looked back at Kagome, who stutttered out his name. "Where are we?" Kagome wiped away her tears and sniffled a bit. She might as well tell him."We're in the Sengoku Jidai." He just looked at her. He couldn't tell if she was lieing, but he doubted she would lie to him. "how did you get here?" She asked.

**:Switch to Kag's POV:**

"How did you get here?" I asked him, still not believing what was going on. "Hn. I watched you jump down the well." I let out a weak grin. "Thats the most you've said to me in one sentence." He glared at me. Sango and Miroku both gave eachother one of those 'Has-she-gone-crazy?' looks. "Do you know this demon?" Sango asked, her voice still slightly shaky from earlier. "Hai. His name is Hiei." I sighed miserably. I went into the long explanation of what was going on in my time. I stood up. "Well. It's about time we bury the bodies." I said, my voice was clearer than I thought it would be. Hiei was standing by the doorway, since he already knew all of this. "Will you help?" I asked him. "Hn." God. He had to use that insufferable word. When will he learn not everybody learns Hiei-nese (I picked this up from somewhere) in a matter of a week. I ran my hand through my damp blue hair and closed my eyes.

I walked past Hiei and to the side of the hut were I had a feeling the bodies were. I wasn't wrong. I bent down to scoop up the tiny body of the little Kitsune I loved like a son. I hugged him tightly and started crying again. What did I do to deserve any of this? Honestly people.

I watched Sango and Miroku slowly pick up the other body and follow me as I walked through the village to the God Tree, where we all, villagers and waht few friends were left, set to the task of burying the bodies.

I sat there hours after we finished. The cold was finally starting to nip at my finger tips. I ignored it and stayed there, huddled up. I could feel a piece of my heart missing. It was terrible. It was all the more reason I needed to kill, no destroy Naraku. Kikyo was next on my list.

* * *

_Sorry pppl! I didn't want to kill them off, but I just couldn't really... fit them into the story that well. Plz R&R. Once again, sorry!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Author: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, would Kagome love Inuyasha? Hell no! She'd love Hiei. Or would Kuwabara still be alive? (srry Kuwabara fans!) No he wouldn't. Anybody who gets in Hiei's nerves must die! Muahaha! Erm.. Ahem, Please read the story.  
Authors Note:hands reviewers a cookie: I luvves all of ya! Sorry if this chap is short. I started it the second I posted chapter 8. I'm writing through a bit of writers-block._

* * *

**:Chapter 9, Wells, Ice Cream, and Injured Hanyous and Youkai:  
:Kag's POV**: 

I woke up sometime later inside the hut. There was a fire lighting up the entire place and the smell of food reached my nose. I slowly sat up. And instantly regretted it. A near skull-splitting pain shot through my head and I fell back down insantly. "Damn.." I muttered under my breath. "Kagome-chan?" I looked up and saw Sango. "We found Inuyasha.." She whispered. I sat back up, despite the pain. "Nani?" I asked, unsure of myself at the moment. "We found him earlier this morning. He's badly injured, Kagome. He's in the hut next to this one. " I stood up slowly and scrambled out of the hut and was blinded by a sudden gust of wind and snow. The what would be a quick and easy journey next door, turned out to be harder and longer than I expected.

**:Authors POV:**

Kagome gasped when she entered the hut. Inuyasha lay in the beck of the hut. He was bruised all over and had cuts and scrapes all along his body. A long, deep gash was covered by a bandage. A deep, red stain was starting to appear through the once white cloth. She ran next to him and fell on her knees. She could faintly hear the pounding of his heart. It was slow, and barley audible to the demon ear, but it was there. She started to cry again. Inuyasha started to stir in his sleep a little, causing Kagome to jump. A few stray strands of blood soaked hair feel into his face. Kagome reached out and moved them back.

She looked him over once more. Every inch of his body was covered in his blood, and other's blood. She came to a sudden decision. Everyone, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, were coming to her time. No if, ands, or buts. They would leave at sunset. Kagome stood up, mind set, and went to tell Sango so they would be ready in time.

The small trip back to the other hut didn't seem as difficult as it did before. Maybe the slight shock was the reason. Kagome slid open the little flap of a door and shut it again a she entered. "Sango." The woman in question looked up at her. "Hai?" Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm taking you all back to my time." Sango looked at her confused. "Why?" Kagome sat down and took the bowl of food that was offered. "I don't want something like this happening again. It might be one of you next time!" Kagome explained. Sango sighed, but nodded. As much as she wanted to see her friend's era, leaving home for what would most likely be, forever, seemed a little well, depressing.

A gust of frost and wind blowing through the room quickly indicated someone had entered. No one looked up. "Sango? Kagome asked again, ignoring whoever was there. "Hm?" Sango replied, her mouth full. "Do you have even the slightest idea of where Kikyo might be?" Sango shook her head. Kagome hung her head low and sighed. She looked up and behind her to see who was there. "Hi, Hiei." She said quietly. She wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer.

**:Kag's POV:**

I just stared at my food and picked at it a bit. "Hiei?" I peered over at him from the corner of my eye. "Why are you so quiet?" Have you ever had one of those questions that just bugged you until you asked it? I didn't get an answer. I frowned. "Why are you so cold damnit!" I shouted. I turned to him. I don't know where all of this was coming from. I guess after all thats happened I had to let out all my pent up anger out on someone. He glared at me. I looked down and turned away. "Sorry." I mumbled. I feel bad now. Sango had left a while ago, if she was, she would've done started yelling at me for yelling at someone else for no reason.

After a long while I decided it was time to leave. I stood up and brushed my pants off. "Well, time to go." I said outloud. I walked past Hiei and braced myself for the gust of wind that came when I opened the door. I looked outinto the whitness. Snow was falling softly now. All the bodies were picked up. Every fire was put out. I walked over to Inuyasha's hut and heard a loud SLAP! I sighed and shook my head. I went inside and wasn't surprised to see Miroku trying to cool down the stining red mark on his cheek. "Now isn't the time, you pervert." Sango growled out. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "It's time to go. Please clean Inuyasha up real quick." I said. They nodded, before doing the task given to them.

**:Sometime later:**

I sat on the well watching the snow fall silently before me. Hiei was somewhere behind me, in a tree no doubt. I saw three figures in the snow come towards me. "'Sbout time." I said irritably. Sango and Miroku were carrying Inuyasha's limp body. "I'm going to have to take you one at a time. Hiei can go through on his own." They set Inuyasha down and Sango (Kirara was in her arms) stepped up. I took her hand and we jumped into the well. I saw her look around at the blueness before it was replaced by the inside of the well. "I'm going back now. Climb up the ladder and stay there." She nodded and I went back. I repeated the process with Miroku and then Inuyasha's body before going back to make sure Hiei would go through.

I watched him go down the well and waited for the ancient magic to surround it. But nothing happened. I looked down and saw Hiei standing there. I was getting madder by the second. I jumped down and reluctantly took his hand. I noticed it was warm despite the cold weather. The blueness once again took over us and we were on the other side in seconds. I quickly let go of him and went back once more for my bag.

I climbed out and went to reach for my bag, when I saw someone running towards me. I tensed. It seemed to see, because it sped up. "Help me!" It shouted. The voice was female. She fell over once she got near me and I ran over to get a good look at her. She had the ears of a neko youkai. Long brown hair was spread all over the snow. She was covered in blood. "Miss, what happened?" I asked nervously. "Na..naraku..." She shuddered and fell unconscious. I noticed her voice has a thick American Country accent. I picked her up and sensed a Shikon Shard on her. I grabbed my bag and struggled into the well.

Once on the other side, I had to figure out how to get the Neko up the ladder. I yelled out the first name that popped into my head. "Hiei!" I called out. I looked pu and saw him look into the well. "Help?" I panted out, trying to support the youkai and my bag. He just looked at me. I thought for a second. "Umm... I have ice cream in the house?" I more asked than stated. I blinked and he had the woman. I grinned and climbed out the well. I walked out of the well house and into my house. My mom was making dinner already. She's ont my real mom, but it feels more like it. Sango and Miroku were standing there. "Kagome dear?" My mom asked. "Wheres Inuyasha? She looked at my sadly. He's in the living room on the couch."

I nodded and looked over my shoulder. "Bring her in here Hiei." I called over and walked up to my room. He followed me. I took the Neko from him and set her on my bed. I looked up and saw Hiei standing there still. "Yes?" He just stood there. Oh yea. "What if I said I didn't have any ice cream?" I said jokingly. His eyes narrowed. I held my hands up in mock defense. "Come on, come on..." I said leading him out of the room. I looked at Inuyasha when we walked past him.

"Mom!" I called, looknig through the freezer. "Yes?" I moved a box of something. "Do we have any ice cream?" I asked, "Yes, it's in the back." I sighed. I dug around somemore and found it. I picked it up and threw it on the table. I took out a couple bowls. One for me, Sango, Miroku, and of course Mr. Sweet Tooth himself. "Sango, Miroku!" I called out. I heard a mew and saw Kirara enter the room, her tails swishing back and forth. Followed by Sango and Miroku. "Yes, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. "Grab a seat." I pointed ot the table and got out a ice cream scooper and some spoons. I scooped out a bit of ice cream in each of the bowls, a little extra in Hiei's. I even gave a little to Kirara in Buyo's cat dish. They all stared at me (Excpet Hiei). "Eat it." I told them, tsking a bite of my own. Kirara licked her's and started licking it instantly. Miroku and Sango took a little bite and started eating it as fast as Kirara did. Hiei was hlaf-way through his already. I took my first bite.

After everybody ate their ice cream. I took my friends around the house. Explaining everything to them. (Sango stopped at the bathroom once.) I noticed Buyo was spending the time around Kirara, who didn't seem to keen on the idea. I finally stopped and showed them their rooms. I headed back to my room.

I was surprised to see the Neko Woman from earlier sitting up looking around. "Hello." I said softly. "Who're you?" She asked. I smiled. "I'm Kagome." She looked at me suspiciously. "Who are you?" I asked kindly. Her cat ear twitched. "Why do you care?" She asked. My hand twitched. I haven't petted a cat demon's ear yet... "I just wnat to know so I won't have to make up a name for you myself." She scrunched up her nose. "Well, if yeh must kno'. The names Puriti." My hand twitched again. "Do you want to clean up, then we can talk about where you are?" I offered. She nodded. "That'd be mighty fine." She said with a smile. She tried ot stand up, but fell back on my bed. I helped her up.

I supported her on the way to the bathroom. She stopped walking when we walked through the bathroom door. "We're not in Japan anymore are we, sugar?" I laughed. "Of course we are. We're just... in the future." She scrunched up her nose again. "Future?" I nodded, helping her to the shower. "Five hundred years in the future." Puriti looked me strangely, but didn't ask anymore questions. "This," I pointed at the now running shower, "Is called a shower. You don't mind getting baths do you?" I asked, knowing cats don't like water. Who doesn't know that? She yawned, but shook her head. "I'll take one when I need one. I think I'm in need of one now." I explained to her how to use shampoo and soap and left her.

I went into my mother's room to use her shower. I rinsed off quickly and pulled out a towel around myslef. I realised I forgot clothes in my room. Crap. I had to walk down the hall. I look out the door and ran to my room. Oh, I was almost there. When I tripped on Souta's skateboard and grabbed onto the wall for support. I fell flat on face. "Damn.." I muttered sitting up. I stood up and turned around when I heard someone whistle. Then I felt a breeze pass over my backside. I turned around quickly and wrapped my towel back around me. Everyone was standing there (With the exception of Inuyasha and Puriti) staring at me. Miokru was the one who whistled. Sango smacked Miroku over his head. My mom turned back around ot go downstairs. Hiei just stood there, his face as red as a crayon (a/n: Can anyone else picture that :grins:). I walked backwards to my room.

Puriti was sitting on my bed in a towel. "Hey.." I mumbled. I'm sure my face was redder than Hiei's. Puriti only proved me to be correct. "Are you okay honey? You sure are red." I nodded. "Just umm... a little accident. Nothing to worry about." I laughed nervously. It was night time, almost dinner as well. I went through my drawers and pulled out a red silk pajama set. I changed and turned around to face Puriti. "What are you going to where.." I thought out loud. The lighbulb in my head clicked on. "Be right back!" I siad and ran outside. Nobody was there, thank Kami. I hurried to my mom's room and got out one of her old night gowns and hurried back. Puriti fit just barley in it.

"Do you smell something?" Puriti asked. I sniffed the air. "Yup. Mom's makin' all kinds of stuff!" I said cheerfully. "Com'on." I ushered her out there door. Everybody was at the table (Hiei being the exception) eating already. "Who is she?" Everybpdy asked as Me and Puriti sat down. "Puriti." The Neko answered for me. "Yup. I found her when I went back to get my bags from the Feudal Era." I remember what she said before she fainted. "You were running from Naraku? And why did you have a jewel shard?" I asked. She shrugged. "I foun' it laying on the ground after Naraku attacked my child. Figured she was playing with it." She held up a shard. She tossed it in the air and caught it. "Do you think we could have it? I kinda uhh.. broke it." I said. She looked at me suspiciously. "I'm the guardian of it. I broke it while trying to get it from a crow demon." I explained. I then proceeded to tell her the story (Of which my mom hasn't heard the half of). "Lord Sesshomaru?" Puriti asked. I nodded. She got a dazed look on her face and let out a soft purr. "Are you okay?" Sango asked. Puriti jumped and nodded. "Just thinking about my younger days. Now what are we sttin' here wastin' time for? We got all this food to eat." She said helping herself. I couldn't help but notice Miroku glancing at her eveynow and then. Getting glares from Sango when he did, too.

Me and Sango offered to do the dishes for my mom. We were gathering up the plates and other dishes, when Yusuke and Kuwabara bounded into the room. "Get out of here! Theres a demon!"

* * *

_T'ankoo for da reviews! I luvves them all! Oh, and my cat, Drucilla (Drucilla from Buffy the Vampire Slayer), says Mreow! Lol any who, one review said to take Shippo to Sesshomaru. Well.. we'll see... I most likely will but I just wanna see how things go. Well, now Puriti's come into the scene. I have a VERY funny idea of how she gets with Kuwabara. Atleast, I thought it was funny. Anywho, I g2g. Theres school tomarrow (It's 10:31 And DBZ is on then I g2g to bed. I've limited my Bedtime to 11.) Nighty night! Sleep tight! Don't let Sesshy or Hiei bite! (LMFAO thats a little joke between me and my friend. She like Sesshy and I like Hiei.) This chap is crap I know (RHYME MUCH!), but I'm tired and wanted to write for all my lovely readers :)._


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
__Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
__Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except a few fanfiction. And a pair of crytsal Tinker Bell ear rings.  
__Authors Note: . I'm getting confused with this story and my other story. It sucks so I hope this chapter is under the right story. wiat, this is the one with Puriti right? This chapter was (HAND) written during language arts class. I actually worked on this chapter so I expect reviews._

* * *

**:Chapter 10. Inuyasha Awakens:**

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly, though inside I was brimming with anger. "Koenma," He started, I narrowed my eyes, "Said theres a demon here." Yusuke looked around. His gaze rested on Puriti. I growled. "Get out now". I ordered. Yusuke didn't move. "I SAID--" He cut me off, "I heardya. I can't. Or Koenma will have my head." I opened my mouth to yell at him, when I saw someone limp into the room. "Inuyasha!" I gasped. Sango and Miroku helped me carry him to the living room once again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I had totally forgotten about him! "Is that the doggy guy you told us about?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. Inuyasha coughed a little. I heard Yusuke shout. I turned to him. "Do you know someone who can heal my friend?" I asked. Yusuke looked like he was about to protest, when Kuwabara spoke up. "Botan can help!" He shouted. I smiled politely. He may be as smart as a bag of bricks, but he has a heart of gold. "Thanks." I said.

Botan arrived in a few minutes after Yusuke called her. I jumped when the blue haired reaper appeared in front of my face. "Hello--" She was cut off when she saw Inuyasha. "Oh my!" She breathed. "Who is he? And how did he get in this condition?" Botan asked hurriedly, while settling down next to him. "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm Botan. And you must be Kagome." I nodded. "Can you please hurry and heal him!" I pleaded. She nodded curtly and began healing him. "Oh, his name is Inuyasha and the hanyou Naraku did this." I explained.

I watched as Inuyasha's blood began rolling back inside his body, as though being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. When she finsihed healing the once injured hanyou, she told us he'd be a bit sore and have a few bruises, but he'd be fine when he woek up in a few minutes.

I let out a sigh of relief and hugged her. "Thank you!" I said smiling brightly. I haven't felt this happy in awhile. I let her go and sat back down to wait for Inuyasha to awake.

Sure enough, about five minutes into the silence htat had taken over, Inuyasha stirred a little. We all held our breaths as he moved a little and finally, his golden eyes fluttered open slowly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered quietly. "Inuyasha!" I gasped and latched onto him. He tensed and I let go. "Kagome! Where are you?" he shouted. "Right here!" I cried, "Kagome... I can't see." My eyes widened. He was blind. I could feel my eyes mist up and realised they turned into crystals once they fell, as they fell.

Inuyasha's useless, but beautiful golden eyes widened. "D-d-dont cry!" He stuttered. I started wailing. "Should I laugh then!" I shouted. Sango placed her hand on my shoulder, "It's okay Kagome." she said quietly. I watched Inuyasha sniff the air, looknig for me. He found me and pulled me into a hug. I started sobbing and sat there. I'm surprised that Kuwabara didn't say something. But other than that, I was oblivious ot the looks we were getting.

I don't know how long me and Inuyasha were in that posisition, but I was brought back to reality by a low growl. I looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw Hiei. I guess no one else heard him, because they were now talking to each other quietly. I pulled away from Inuyasha and shot Hiei a confused look. He seemed to realize he was growling, because he looked away.

I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I'm going to get a shower." I told them and started towards the stairs. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, reaching for the air where Tetsusaiga once hung. He felt for it and realized it wasn't there. "Theres a demon beside you!" He pointed out. "Hiei?" I asked Inuyasha, though he wouldn't know who Hiei was. I poked Hiei who glared at me. "Yea, I know theres a demon here." I stated. Inuyasha didn't say anthing. he lugned at the spot where Hiei was. Was is the keyword. Hiei was behind Inuyasha in about a second.

He stared at Inuyasha coldly and boredly. Inuyasha sniffed the air once and turned around. I headed for the stairs, muttering "Sit." under my breath. I grinned when I heard that all too familiar crash and realized things MIGHT go back to normal.

I opened my door and saw Kirara sitting there with a dead bird on my bed. On MY BED. "Kirara!" I said in a scolding tone. I was too happy. Nothing could ruin my day. Except Inuyasha getting on Hiei's last nerve (Which I doubt he has) and end up in a full blow one sided fight. Ending with one dead hanyou. Kirara mewed and jumped off my bed and ran out of the open door. I sighed and scooped up the bird (She hadn't taken a bite yet, thank kami) and threw it out my window. I ran into the bathroom and rinsed my hands off.

My bath was quick. I didn't want to stay in for an hour and find my house destroyed. I was planning on taking everyone out tomarrow and we had to get up ealy. I changed into my pajamas and ran downstairs. I met my mom at the stairs. "Kagome, dear, it's late, can please get those boys out of here?' She asked kindly and I nodded. "Alright! Everyone out. Except you, you, you and you if you wanto stay again." I pointed at Hiei. He didn't say anything, but walked out of the rather LARGE hole Yusuke and Kuwabara made earlier. I looked at the clock. It was 10 pm! My eyes widened and I shoved Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the hole as well. I put up a sheet over the hole and showed everyone a room and headed to my own, Kirara in tow.

I layed in bed for awhile in silence. Well, Kirara purred in her sleep, curled up by my legs. I was about to fall asleep, when I saw someone jump into the tree outside my window. I smiled sleepily. "G'night, Hiei." I yawned and fell asleep, feeling safer than I have in a long time.

(I can leave it there. But I'm trying to make this as long as I can so I'll keep on typing until my fingers bleed. :puts her radio on repeat and starts back typing:)

**:The Next Day:**

**:Kag's POV still:**

I yawned and stretched. Kirara was gone, but there was a delicious smell in her place. (:pictures Hiei cooking breafeast:) I stood up and didn't even bother changing.

The smell got stronger as I came down the stairs and saw Sango cooking breahfeast, with the help of my mother of course. "Mmm..." I said while settling down next to Inuyasha at the dinner table. "Good morning Kagome." My mom and Sango chorused. I grinned. "Mornin'." I yawned. "Oh Sango. We're going to the mall today. I'm thinking about getting Inuyasha a seeing eye dog." I grinned. It was mean, but I was trying to lighten the mood. Inuyasha looked at me, even though he couldn't see ME exactly. "Whats that supposed to mean?" He demanded. "Nothing. But we're going to get you one. You might be able to talk to it." I looked at the food Sango put in front of me. Blueberry pancakes. It looked good. I took a bite and wasn't dissapointed.

I finished quickly and let out a disspointed whimper. I wanted more, but it wasn't the time. "Can I borrow the car, mom?" I asked. She looked skeptical, but nodded. "Oh, Kagome. Puriti is out with your brother, don't know why really." (This way I get to put in more hieikagome D) I nodded this time and ushered Sango up to my room.

"Kagome? Whats a mall?" Sango asked while we were getting ready. "It's this huge building with lots of stores in it. We're going to have to stop at a pet shop to get Inuyasha a seeingeye dog." I explained. I sighed after seeing her confused expression. "A pet shop is a place where you buy animals and animal supplies. A seeingeye dog is an animal trained to help blind people get around." I explained once again. I slid into a pair of shorts and a peach tank top and realized Sango couldn't fit in my clothes. "Hold on." I told her and ran to my mom's room. "Mom! Sango needs clothes!" I yelled. The door opened up and she handed me a couple outfits. "Thanks." I muttered and went back to my room.

We wnet through the entire stack of clothes until we both agreed on a pair of pants and a bell top tee. By that time Inuyasha and Miroku were both dressed in my mom's husband's old clothes. Couldn't call him father, could I? Inuyasha came out in a black tee and a pair of pants, Miroku dressed similar. "We're walking instead of driving." I told them. They nodded and I kissed my mom on the cheek and she handed my some (alot) of money and we left.

**:Near the Mall:**

I was walking behind Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha, who was being led by Sango, Kirara in Sango's arms. The little neko looked at me and jumped out of Sango's arms and into mine. I smiled and scratched her under her chin. "Your a good frind, you know that Kirara?" She mewed and her tails swished happily. We had figured out an excuse for that little problem. Birth defect. She suddenly looked up and over to my right. I sighed and shook my head. Whats with demons and their trees? "I know your there, Hiei." He was by my side in a couple seconds. Kirara puffed up in a warning manner and glared at him.

"Kagome? Oh." Sango turned around. I was farther behind than I thought. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped. Inuyasha turned around and looked around, literally, blindly. "Is that demon here? I'll kill him!" He shouted. People stopped and stared. "Inuyasha! Shush!" I whispered. "Baka." I heard Hiei mutter. I poked him. "You shush, too." I said. He glared at me, but I ignored him.

"There it is!" I pointed it out for Sango and Miroku, as if they would miss it anyways. We neared the enterance (Inuyasha almost ran into a wall trying to stand next to me in Hiei's place), when everything went quiet. Not the normal kind of quiet, like in a theatre or library. An eerie kind of quiet, like when someones about to die. It was broken though when a high pitched scream reached our ears.

My eyes widened when I felt that familiar sensation I get when a jewel shard is near. "Sango. Theres a jewel shard near by." Sango nodded. I listened closley and heard the faint sound of wings beating the air. It got louder as it got closer and I looked up as a shadow passed over me. I nearly fainted.

* * *

_I'm out of ideas. I've got one, but it'll take awhile to type out, mainly because i can't write a fighting scene for my life. Please send in an iea or two through an email or review. It'll help me alot! Thank you._

_Your Authoress,__  
__Fluffy_


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy_

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own this story line, wherever its going._

_Authors Note: After a quick nap, some asprin and a long bath, I'm up and running again! I also got a few ideas while almost drowning in the water during my bath. Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews - they mean alot to meh. Looks like 100 reviews is within sight for me!_

* * *

**:Chapter 11, Fight to the Death:**

**:Normal POV for Once:**

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt like she would faint right there on the spot. The demon was huge! Hiei drew his sword, while Miroku readied his Wind Tunnel. Kagome mentally hit. She shouldn't have convinced Sango to leave her Haraikotsu(sp?) at home.

Kirara leapt out of Kagome's arms and transformed. Another scream rang throughout the area and everyone started running and screaming. The demon threw its head back and screeched loud enough to throw some people off balance. Kagome saw that it had two Shikon Shards in both wings. The flying beast had a tan color and it's long snake like tongue hanging out of it's mouth (If you've played Final Fantasy X, think about the first flying monster Yuna had to deafeat with Valefor). It had a woman between it's jaws, she kicked and screamed and scratched at the monster.

"It has a shard in each wing!" Kagome shouted out. Inuyasha would be useless in this battle. He didn't have Tetsusaiga. Kirara flew at the monster and a gust of wind blew the fire neko back hissing. (Okay, this is gonna suck because it was a last minute thing while finishing up the last chap.)

**:Kag's POV:**

I watched Miroku open his wind tunnel. Instantly cars and trees were quickly sucked into it.

I ran to Iniyasha, Kirara landed in front of us. Okay, there was one good thing and one bad thing. Good thing is, theres no Saimyoushou(sp?) to poison Miroku. Bad thing is, hes nearly sucking up people. I think he noticed that as well, because he closed up his wind tunnel. I watched Sango jump onto Kirara's back with a dagger in her hand. How and where she hid it from me and I don't know. She headed towards the demon.

I saw an ALL too familiar black blur at the corner of my eye and saw Hiei cut at the demon. he missed, but caused enough distraction for Sango to slightly wound the demon's left wing. It shrieked and lashed out with it's long, hooked talons. It dropped the woman, and caught Sango's shoulder. "Sango!" Miroku yelled out and caught the wounded Taijiya as she fell. Kirara snarled and leapt upon the demon's back and sank her fang's into it's neck. It shook and tried to throw her off, but it was no use. I told Inuyasha to sit on the bench and ran to help Miroku.

I saw Hiei attack once more and managed to get it's other wing. It shrieked once more and it's beady black eyes glowed and unearthly silver. It's body glowed a dark shade of gray and it looked at me. I looked it in the eye and time seemed to stand still. I watched everybody run in slow motion. The demon fell to the ground and reared up. I saw Hiei slash at where the demon was slowly. It didn't seem right. The flying demon looked down at me and it looked like it was grinning. I watched tar like blood drip from it's wounded wings and melt the ground as it fell. I frowned. 'Little miko.' I looked around and back up at the grinning demon. 'Don't think you will win this.' I stood up. "And who are you to tell me what not to think?" I shouted at it. It's snake like tongue slithered around it's beak like face and over it's short, razor sharp teeth. A deep violet colored mist poured out it's mouth and took over the area we were in. I started to cough. It wasn't miasma. This was too thick and smelt worse.

My lungs began to feel like they were on fire and I coughed even harder. The demon started laughing, I think it was laughing. I couldn't hear well anymore. I realized it couldn't live either. Even if it was his own poison.

Time started back up again and I coughed up blood. I saw Hiei's sword go through the demon's heart and it turned to dust. I saw two pink shards fall to the ground and everything started to fade into black. I started to fall and I closed my eyes. My head started pounding, like someone was closing a car door on my head repeatedly, stopping just before my skull would crack. My eyes teared up and I started to scream.

I opened my eyes one more time and coughed up more blood. It wasn't red anymore, but a tar black like the demon's. I felt someone catch me and I looked up into someones crimson eyes. I smiled, even against the pain of it and closed my eyes. That was the last thing I saw before I took my last breath.

**:Normal POV:**

Hiei caught the screaming Kagome as she fell. He watched the monk and taijiya run over, but it was too late. She opened her eyes and looked into his and smiled. By the time the other two had got there, Kagome had died.

Sango fell by her friend's side and felt her eyes tear up. She didn't want to cry. She had never cried, not even when her family died. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and she saw a tear hit the ground she was looking at. That broke the dam. She started crying and she felt like it would never stop. She grabbed Kagome's body out of Hiei's arms and started to shake it. "Wake up!" She said between sobs. Miroku stopped her and gave Kagome back to Hiei. He pulled Sango into a hug and for once, not a perverted thought was anywhere in his thoughts.

**:Hiei (Not his POV Though):**

Hiei looked at Kagome in his arms. He couldn't believe she had died. She looked so peaceful. just laying there without a care in the world anymore. He hadn't even known her long. "Kagome." He said under his breath. He started back to the girl's shrine, not even bothering to see if the others were following.

**:Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha looked into the darkness that now was his vision. He stood up when he heard Kagome scream and tried to find her. It was useless. He froze when he heard Sango break down. "Wake up!" Inuyasha heard Sango sob. "Sango!" He cried out.

**:Sango and Miroku:**

Sango looked up when Inuyasha called her name. Miroku stood up and headed over and took Inuyasha's arm and headed towards Sango. Kirara stood ready to help. Inuyasha got on Kirara's back and Sango got on behind him. Miroku stopped to pick up the jewel shards they lost there friend to obtain, and walked along side the other three as they headed to the shrine.

* * *

_Kagome's dead! GASP! But hvae no fear! For I have written out what will happen. In one paragraph I've written out the main ideas for the rest of the story. I'm hoping it will be good. Now trust me, I felt like crying when I killed Kagome, but it was a sudden idea that just kept nagging at me, so here it is. I apologize many times! but it will work out in the end. Just watch._


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
__Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own this story line, wherever its going.  
__Authors Note: This was difficult to write. I couldn't figure out how to word this, so it will most like be short and bleh._

* * *

**:Chapter 12, Dream:**  
**:Sango's POV (Kagome's Dead, Remember?):**

I walked up the shrine steps, ahead of Hiei. I was afraid of what Miss Higurashi would say when she found out her daughter was dead. I opened the door slowly and saw her ni the kitchen. "Miss Higurashi?" I called out. "Yes dear? Wheres Kagome and why are you back so early?" I sighed. "I think you need to sit down." She looked at my strangely, but did as I said. I watched the kitchen door handle turn and open. Miss Higurashi took one look at who was in Hiei's arms, and fainted.

**:Miss Higurashi's POV (this is new lol):**

I woke up and had a pounding headache. The last thing I remember was seeing Kagome in that demon's arms and Oh my! "Kagome!" I sat up and saw I was on the couch. Kagome's friend Sango was sittign next to me. "Wheres Kagome?" I asked in a hurried panick. Sango's eyes started to tear up. She took my hand and I stood up and we walked up the stairs. We entered my daughters room and I cried out in shock. My hand went over my mouth and I looked away, my eyes closed.

"Wh-when did this happen?" I asked softly. Sango's head hung low. "Today, at the mall." She replied.

**:Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha sat in the God tree, He didn't need his sight to know where his seat was. His legs hung over the branch and his bangs covered his eyes. "Kagome..." He said softly. He remembered the time when she almost died, because of one of the Kotsu's (As I call them lol. I'' call them Oktsu when I forget their names.). he cried then, but he was too shocked to cry now. He clnched his fist and punched the branch in a blind furry. "Damnit Kagome! You promised to stay by my side!" He said, his voice strained.

The branch cracked under the pressure and he fell with it, not bothering to do anything but sit up. Inuyasha's shoulders went up and down as he started crying. (Dude, I feel abd now..)

**:Normal POV:**

Kun-Loon (Kags mom, remember) sat by her deceased daughters side the rest of the day. Souta and Puriti came home a while later and came in to check on her everynow and then.

No one knew where Hiei had went. Miroku was in the kitchen cooking dinner, even with his little knowldge of the future, he had to do something foreverybody.

Sango was with Souta, in the liviging room. They were watching Tv with it on mute. Souta was trying not to cry. A tear found its way down his cheek every now and then, but he brsuhed it away quickly. He couldn't believe his sister was dead. Of all the things she been through, a bit of poison killed her. (Did I mention their Granpa in this story? I don't think I did.) First Grandpa, now Kagome. Who next! His mom? Souta felt the tears spill as the thought passed through his mind. He latched onto Sango, who was sitting next to him.

**:Sango:**

Sango wasn't expecting it when Souta latched onto her. She tensed, but relaxed after a moment. She put her arm around the young boy and patted his shoulder in comforting way. "Shh.." She whispered. He reminded her of Kohaku so much. Yet, they had so little in common. Here, this boy was innocent. Never spilled a drop of blood in his life. Kohaku trained to kill. Destroyed his whole family.

She hugged the boy back and started crying.

**:Later that Night:**

Everybody was in their own room. Somehow asleep. So no one saw the shadow slip in through Kagome's open window.

Hiei stood looking over the dead demon-miko before him. He couldn't believe she was dead. She had been through so much! And of everything, poison killed her. She really did look like an angel when she slept, though.

The stench of death was taking over the once beautiful scented room. He looked once more at the sleeping woman and left as quietly as he as came.

**:That Morning:**

Kun-Loon and Sango decided to bury Kagome under the God tree. Nothing big, a nice tombstone and all that.

Miroku helped Sango wrap Kagome in a white sheet and Kurama and Yusuke came by. Apparently Kun-Loon had called Kurama and Kurama called Yusuke. Yusuke dug a grave and Miroku helped ready the tombstone. It read '_Precious Daughter, Loyal and Devoted Friend, Loving Sister, In the Memories of Many, In the Hearts of Few.'_

During the ceremony, no one noticed the figure looking on from the shadows.

They placed Kagome in the grave and each said something about her. Even Yusuke, who barley knew her. Kuwabara came by (Kurama called him, Yusuke figured.) and said a bit. Not much. They covered her in soil and placed the stone at the head of the grave and placed flowers there. Kun-Loon was being comforted by Sango and everyone else sat there sullenly.

One by one, everyone left. Until it was only Sango. Miroku helped Inuyasha into the house last. Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and mewed sadly. Sango hugged the little neko for dear life and cried. She finally stood up and went into the house several hours later.

**:In the God tree:**

Hiei sat in the tallest branch of the God tree. He closed his eyes and, though not intentionally, fell asleep.

**:His Dream (Ohhh... Yall are interested now arentcha?):**

Hiei opened his eyes to find himeself in a field of flowers. "What?" He thought outloud. What kind of dream is this? He suddenly heard a soft humming coming from a little ways in front of him. Kagome? He'd recongnize her scnet anywhere. He hurried in the direction of the sound.

Hiei stood htere as he watched Kagome sit in the middle of the field, humming happily. She looked up and smiled. She called him over to sit next to her, and he did. He was still shocked about all of this. "Hello." Kagome whispered. ".." Hiei couldn't think of anything to say. "Do they miss me?" She asked quietly. "Yes." Hiei replied. "I thought so. It's terrible when you die. It feels like your being ripped in half, other than the pain I was already in." She said, her voice still barley above a whisper. "Where are we? Hiei had to ask. "My dream world." Kagome explained. "I can come back. I hoped you all would realize that." She said. "How?" She smiled. He did care. "The Shikon Jewel of course silly." She grinned. He glared at her. "I'm am not... silly." He told her. She laughed. "Of course not. How can someone as ruthless as you be silly?"

Kagome started back on what she was making before she brought Hiei here. A ring of flowers from her grave. It was half done anways. When she finshied, she looked at it proudly. "Close your eyes." Hiei just looked at her. "Close your eyes." She said a bit louder. He still wouldn't. Kagome taackled him. "Close. Your. Eyes." She said through gritted teeth. He did this time. She stuck the ring of flowers over his head and climbed off of him. "There. Now you look pretty." Kagome laughed.

Hiei loooked down at what he thought would be flowers, but instead there was a chain like necklace. "Whats this?" He asked, tring to take it off. "Nothing. Just something that will make bringing you here easier." She said as if she did it everyday. "Now, wake up. It's nearly morning." She told him. Truth be told, he wanted to stay, but he was slowly beginning to wake up. She smiled and waved at him as he faded away. He reached out and he woke up. He looked down at his neck, and the nacklace was there! Hiei told himself not to tell Kurama. Kurama would think he'd done lost his mind!

He was brought out of his thoughts though, when a gruff voice entered his thoughts. "Hey! Demon get outta my tree!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Hiei was gone in seconds. Still thinking about that dream.

* * *

_That wasn't a cliffy. This took me about 2 hours, but it's here! - be happy! Yayness! Now, I'm gonna go. Otay? Bye! Ttyl_


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own this story line though.  
Authors Note: For one little note in one of my reviews, Kagome died in chapter 11. Yup. Chapter 11. The story is finally gettin' somewhere along the plot line. Now, as for the pairings, I'm not entirley sure how to do some of them (Sango and Miroku should be easy enough.) Kuwabara and Puriti, I'm working on. Yusuke and Keiko should be as easy as Sango and Miroku. Kurama and Yukina, nyah gonna take awhile. And finally, Inuyasha and Botan. Inuyasha doesn't know what Botan looks like so this'll take awhile as well._

* * *

**:Chapter 13, Kirara Helps:**

Kurama sat in his bedroom looking out the open window. He was still saddened by the fact his cousin died, but the pain was going away little by little. He looked up as Hiei entered the room swiftly. "Kagome can come back, fox." Kurama looked up at this bit of news. "How?" Kurama asked. "The Shikon Jewel." Hiei explained. Kurama just looked at him. "But it's not complete." Hiei shrugged. "Thats not my fault." And he left.

**:Back the Sunset Shrine:**

Sango sat by Kagome's grave once more, but didn't cry. Instead, she thought about the possible ways she could bring back her friend. She couldn't think of any.

**:Kirara's POV (Ohh... another new one!):**

I watched my mistress form the top of the shrine steps. If only I knew a way to speak to her. I knew how to bring Kagome back. I flicked my tails slowly and thought about last night. Kagome had come into my dreams and told me to collect the Shikon shards if we wanted to bring her back.

I don't know how I could help. I can't speak. Kagome told me the only other person who knew this bit of information was the koorime, Hiei. I figured he probably told the fox. I stood up and headed towards Sango slowly. If only I could communciate. If only...

**:Sango's POV:**

I watched Kirara walk up to me slowly. I had a feeling she knew something I didn't. "Kirara. You know somethong, don't you?" Kirara mewed softly. I scratched her chin like Kagome used to do. I stood up and looked at Kagome's grave, until a the sun light reflected off of something in the ground. I picked it up and gasped.

It was a Shikon Shard! Thats it! I ran into the house with Kirara behind me, looking happy somewhat.

"Miroku! Miroku!" I shouted out. "Yes, Sango?" He asked sitting on the couch. "I know how to bring Kagome back!" That brought everybody into the room. "How?" Puriti asked. I hled up a jewel shard. "We can collect the rest of the jewel." I realized something. "But we don't know how to find them." I finished. Miroku spoke up. "Should that stop us? Would she want us to stop just because of that one thing?" I shook my head. "We'll have to go back through the well though." I told them. They nodded once more. Miss Higurashi spoke up this time. "I can get Kagome's old bag ready for you." I smiled. "Thank you." I said truthfully. "Inuyasha. You have to stay here." Inuyasha stood up. "What! I'm coming!" I glared at him. "No. We don't need you to die or worse, turn full demon and kill _us_."

Inuyasha sat back down and crossed his arms and looked away. "Puriti, you have a Shikon shard, do you not?" Miroku asked. Puriti nodded. "You can have it. If it'll bring back Kagome I'll gladly give it up." She handed Miroku the shard. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. "I don't need it anyways. It can't strengthen my poisons. Only skill can do that." She grinned. Miss Higurashi came back in with the bag and handed it to me. "We're going to need maore than three people." I thought outloud.

**:Kirara's POV again:**

I listened to my mistress and her friends until I decided to help out on my own. I ran through the kitchen and looked around, trying to figure out how get out. I look over at the window and notice it's opened just a crack.

Good enough. I jump onto the sink and onto the window ledge. I nudge the window open a bit more and squeeze through.

I quickly turn into my larger form and take off. I took in a deep breath of air and catch the scent of the fox. It's not too far away. I land on the roof of a tall building and look down, not wanting to get lost. I leapt to the next building and the scent gets stronger as I keep going.

I finally saw the familiar red hair exit the bulding below me. I land gracefully in the alley and turn back to my kitten form. I crouch down at the enterance and waited for him to go by.

There! I start to run towards him, when a net covers my vision. "MREOW!" I hiss and screech. The fox, I forget his name, looks over and I mew even more. He runs over. "Sir! Thats er... my cat!" The man who caught me looks at him then me. He takes the net off and the fox picks me up. "Keep that thing inside." Thing? THING? I hiss at him and puff up. I am not a thing! He ignores me and walks off. Probably to catch some other unexpecting victim.

"Your Sango's cat. Right?" I mew and leap out of his arms. I run a bit in front of him and look back. Human's were so dense! "Mew." I said. Follow me! He walks towards me. I go forward. He follows. There we go..

**:Sometime Later:**

I finally got him to foolow me up the shrine steps. It took awhile, but Sango saw us when she walked out of the kitchen door. "Kurama?" Oh. THAT was his name. "Kirara found her way to my apartment." He explained. Oh, make me sound like a love sick puppy... erm.. kitten. "Now that your here, we've found out how to bring Kagome back. Please come inside." I followed her, Kurama followed me.

I sat on the arm of the couch and listened to the people talk to my mistress. Stuff I already know.

"We found out the shikon jewel can bring back Kagome, but we have ot go back to the feudal era.." Kurama nodded. "Hiei told me." Sango looked surprirsed. "How would he know?" She asked. I spotted something out the corner of my eye. I sat behind Sango and glared at Miroku.

Kurama shrugged. "He came by and told me." Sango still looked surprised. "We might need Yusuke and Kuwabara to help." Kurama told her. "Yes, they could help." Miroku replied, looking at me warily. I followed his movements._ Back off, houshi_. I thought.

"Miss Higurashi? May I use your phone?" Kurama asked. She nodded. Miroku sat on the other chair, so I went outside.

**:Normal POV (Kirara's POV is so fun - lol):**

Kurama called Yusuke and Kuwabara. They came over straight away. Sango explained what they found out and Kuwabara was ready to go, just for the sake of saving a pretty lady. The baka. Inuyasha was angry that he had to stay. ("I should be able to go!" He had yelled.)

Yusuke had called Koenma and Botan was sent along with them. Everybody had to bring an extra set of clothes. ("It's snowing." Sango explained.)

**:Later That Night:**

Sango met everyone at the well. Kurama called his mother and told her he was going on a camping trip. (close to the truth.) He was slightly surprised to find that Hiei wasn't there.

Sango held in her hand the part of the jewel they had. Almost 3/4. "I'm not sure if this will work. But if it worked for that one demon, it should work for us." Miroku told them. "Who's going first?" Puriti asked, standing close to Kuwabara. "Him." Yusuke pushed Kuwabara into the well. "AIIIIII!" Came Kuwabara's shrilly scream and it was stopped short. "It works." Sango said relieved. Puriti went next, then Miroku, Yusuke, Kurama and Sango jumped in with Kirara and the bag. That blue darkness surrounded her and she was standing in a pile of snow. "It's cold." She shivered. Sango climbed out of the well and followed the retreating backs of her friends.

**:Back at the Shrine:**

Hiei watched them go into the well house and listened to them. God, that baka had a high pitched scream! He thought about following them. It would mean he could bring Kagome back. Wait. Why should he care whether she stayed dead? _you care about her. _Hiei shook his head. No. _Yes. _NO. _Yep. _Hn. (lol Had to do that.)

Hiei jumped down from the God tree and entered the dark well house. He jumped down into the well and to the other side.

Time to save Kagome.

* * *

_Yayz! Another chapter. I'm on a roll. Now, I'm must be off to read some more of the book Eldest. I gotsa ctach up with Ookami. Whos about 200 hundred pages ahead of me I'm sure lol. So, ttfn. Oh yea, yall should try writing in Kirara's POV. It's fun >D._


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own this story line though, now that I know where its going.  
Authors Note: Yes, Kagome died a little sudden, but would a little obstacle like death stop our favorite miko? Nope. She's still there, though only 2 know. At the moment. Yup. Oh! **READ THIS NOW! All pairings (Except KagHiei, SangoMiroku, and KuwabaraPuriti) are cancelled! The only way I could bring in the other pairings is restart the whole plot and thats not happening. Srry pplz who were looking forward to them. It was last minute thing during school today. Thank you for reading the story thus far!**_

* * *

**:Chapter 14 (gasp), More Dreams, and an Attack:**

**:Sango's POV:**

Cold. That was all that was on my mind. It was freezing. I shivered and tried to think about warm things, like Kagome told me to one time. Fire. Blankets. Warmth. It didn't work. I looked up and around at the camp we had made. There was a small fire in the middle and I was as close to it as possible.

We had a small dinner out of ramen,which Miss Higurashi so graciously gave us an extra supply of. I watched Everyone sleep, except Puriti and Kuwabara. She wouldn't stay away from him! Kuwabara kept moving everytime she did. I don't see why she liked him in the first place. Kurama was sitting beneath a tree, sleeping sitting up.

Yusuke was sleeping by a tree. Miroku was sleepingnear me, but far enough so I wouldn't have toworry about him. Ha. Worry about him. He wished. I sighed and closed my eyes. Kirara curled up next to me, which warmed me up a little. I hate the snow. I was on the verge of sleep, when Kirara puffed up slightly. "What is it, Kirara?" I asked. She just looked around.

I had the sudden feeling that we were being watched. "Whos there?" I called out. Kuwabara and Puriti looked at me. Puriti sniffed the air. "Theres.. someone.. something in the woods." She said looking around. "It's not human. More like.. I can't quite put my claw on it." She stopped and looked like she was in deep thought.(OMG! I REALIZED WHO I FORGOT WAS COMING ALONG! BOTAN! -;) I heard the bushes rustle and I stood up. "Who's there?" I called out warningly.I watched someone emerge. Blue hair. I thought about Kagome first, but stopped when I saw it was Botan. "You all left me." She huffed. "Sorry." I muttered and settled back down. Kirara transformed and I curled up next to her.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**:Somewhere Far, FarAway from Camp:**

A screeching sound echoed off the silent forest. Hiei pulled her sword out of the demon and flicked the blood away. No jewel shard. Fine with him, as long as he got to kill something.

He sheathed his sword and walked away into the forest. It was quieter than the modern era. Peaceful, aside from the rampagingdemons.

He jmuped into a tall tree and leaned back. He closed his eyes, planning on resting only a moment. Unitl ehr heard the neckalce Kagome gave him start humming. And befoe he knew it he was in that familiar filed of flowers.

**:Dreamscape:**

Hiei looked around. Kagome was playing with someone a couple yards ahead of him. 'The fire neko?' He thought, walking over there as asmiling Kagome waved at him. He noticed something about the scenery this time. It was duller.

He looked down at the sitting miko and she tugged him down with her. "Hey!" Kagome chirped.Kirara even mewed her own little welcome. "Hn." Kagome frowned, something he didn't like that much. "Meanie." She stuck her tongue out.

"You should rest more. It gets lonely in here." Kagome told him. "Hiei." She grasped his hands. "Hurry and find the jewel shards! I'll have to leavefor good soon!" She pleaded, looking into his eyes. "Leave for good?" He repeated. She nodded.

Kagome let him go and buried her face in her hands and started crying. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed, tear gems dropping off her delicate hands. (a/n: I hate Mukuro. Please finish. Thank you.)

Hiei picked up one of the gems and looked at it. "Don't cry." Kagome looked up, sniffing a bit. "Hm?" She managed to get out. "I'll get the jewel for you." Kagome brightened, Kirara mewed happily. (Thought I forgot about her -) Kagome pulled him into a bonecrushing hug. "Thank you!" CameKagome's muffled voice, her face buried in his shoulder.

Hiei tensed for a second. No one ever dared hug him. Or even touch him. He felt his face warm slightly and looked down at the little neko, who semed to be laughing at him. Kagome let him go and sighed. "I guess you both have to go. Hiei, theres a demon not to far from where you are. It's bear demon. It has a jewel shard." Kaogmetold him.He nodded slightly and everything melted back to where he fell asleep at.

**: With Kagome andKirara still:**

"There's a rabbit demon a couple miles west of you and Sango with few jewel shards. Be careful." Kagome told Kirara. The cat mewed and everything melted for her, too.

**: Still With Kagome:**

**: In Kag's POV finally:**

I sighed as I watched Kirara leave. I picked a flower from where Hiei was sitting and twirled it in my fingers. I gasped when it disappeared. "Midoriko! You told me you'd give me more time." I shouted out. A figure materialized in fornt of me.

"Hai. I did. But I can't give you forever." Midoriko was standing there. She smiled pitifully down at me. "Little miko. I'd gove you all the time in the world, but alas, I cna not." My eyes blurred. "Why? You'r spirit of the Shikon no tama! The most powerful object in the world! Slow time down! Bring the jewel pieces back together!" I was crying now. "Please." I sobbed.

She placed a hand upon my shoulder and I snatched my arm away. "Leave me alone!" I shouted. She just looked at me with pity in her eyes. "You can help them by telling htem where to find the shards." She offered. That was true. "How about this." She pulled a bowl of water out of thin air. "This will show you your old companions and the little fire demon or nayone else." She set the water down in front of me. I looked into it and saw Sango and the rest.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Now, just think of who you want to see and this will show you." I nodded and she seemed to melt away with the wind. I looked back into the bowl and watched sango wake everybody up. Kirara just sat there sullenly. "Poor Kirara. Please show them the rabbit demon!" I pleaded to myself.

I decided to check up on my other friend. He wasn't in his tree. "Where are you Hiei?" I thought out loud. I pictured the bear youkai with the jewel shard in my mind and saw it wasn't too far from Hiei. I smiled brightly. "Yes!" I stood up and jumped around. "Maybe I won't have to stay here!" I shouted out. I looked back in the water. "Another mile Hiei!" I whispered excitedly. "One more mile..." I kept muttering.

**:Sango:**

Sangowoke everybody up. "Up! We have jewel shards to collect!" She shouted. Kirara looked up at her at the mention of jewel shards. "I'm up!" Yusuke grumbled. Kurama was up, as well as the others, though they weren't exactly happy about waking up this early. Even Botan looked rather disoriented.

They gathered up everything (Nothing really) and headed north.

**:Kirara's POV:**

I realized we were heading north. "Mew!" I shouted and ran west. "Kirara!" Sango shouted. I transformed and roared. "Stupid cat!"I heard yusuke yell. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. The other cat demon, Puriti I believe, looked offended when I looked back. they were follwoing me. Good.

It took me awhile ot find the scent of a rabbit youkai. Even then, it was rather faint. I landed next to my mistress and looked at her expectantly. She climbed onto my back and Kurama did as well. I hissed at Miroku when he attempted to get on. I took off. The demon wan't too far ahead, thank the lord.

**:A few minutes later:**

I saw surprised, to say the least, when anothe, much larger cat appeared next to me. I looked at her skeptically. 'Hello.' I recongnized that voice. 'Puriti?' I asked. The cat nodded. I looked back and saw everyone else was riding her. 'Where are we going?' She asked. 'Shikon shard.' Her eyes widened. 'How do you know.' I smirked, but it probably looked like I was snarling. 'Sources.' Puriti nodded and we both sped up.

I spied a small demon running below me. 'Rabbit.' I thpught and went lower. The rabbit almost ran into me as I alnded in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked. "Sango." Sango answered. "this is Kirara and thats Puriti." She introduced everyone else. "Who are you?" Sango asked. "Sho Sho (a/n:My role play cc)" Sho Sho replied.

I spotted something shiny on her neck. I roared. 'The jewel is on her neck!' I told Puriti. She nodded and tranformed back to her humanoid form.

"May we have your jewel shard? she asked kindly. Sho Sho's hand went around the piece on her neck. "Why?" She asked. Sango was surprised. "You have a jewel shard?" Sho Sho nodded. "Yea. What of it?" Sango brightened for a moment. "Ou friend, Kagome, is, was, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She was killed recently and we believe the jewel can bring her back." Sango explained." The rabbit youkai nodded and made a small 'o' sound. "I haven't heard suck a touching story in all of my two hunred years of living. Here." Sho Sho handed her the piece of the jewel. I was shocked and appaled. No fight? No argument? why wasn't everything this easy? "Thank you!" Sango exclaiemd and took the fragment.

"Bye!" Sho Sho shouted as we rode off. I roared happily nad Puriti smiled as we rode across the sky, side by side.

One shard down. Alot more to go.

* * *

_Yay! I got to bring in my role play custom character. Sho Sho. It was a spur of the moment, but I'm proud. This chapter came out great! Now, just wait for the next chapter and Ja ne!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy  
Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
Authors note: - I'm not the only one at my school who watches Yu Yu Hakusho (Inuyasha is another matter). I wore my YYH shirt with Hiei and Yusuke on it and some boy in my class asked me where I got my shirt from and I asked him if he'd seen the show and he said yes and told me the names of who was on my shirt - I was like :D Yayness (The names weren't on my shirt either. Well they were but in Japanese writing!)! Well, worked on the chap in class, so I hope it's okay. I don't like this story that much but thinking about the fluffy moments makes me smile during class -! Oh ya, one more thing. I'm failing READING AND WRITING class. Surprising, ne? "Now! On to the story! Which I'm failing class to write cause I luvves yall guys! Oh:hands yall a fresh baked brownie:Theyre good -! On more message. lol, the pairing is was gonna put in this chap (SangMir) is being put off for another couple chapters. Just can't fit it in here. I'm going to add more HieiKag flufferness._

* * *

**:Chapter 15, Another Jewel Shard:  
:With Hiei:**

Hiei watched a leaf tremble slightly. The odd thing is, theres no wind.

He watched a deer run by. 'What?' He thought confused. Another deer. Then a squirrel. What was going on? _boom ... boom ... boom..._ Whatever the animals the animals were running from, it was huge.

Hiei started forward again. boom... He stopped. What is that? boom... Silence. A shadow fell over the small demon. When Hiei looked up, the first two thoughts that entered his head was DAMN! And Godzilla.

This must be the demon Kagome told him about. It was bear all right. A blind person could tell that. "RAAWR!" The demon roared. It sniffed the air and snarled, looking at Hiei. "Grrr..." It growled and swiped at Hiei with it's massive paws. Fortunately, it missed him. But destroyed a few trees. It brought it's paw back up, ready to attack. But there wasn't anyone to attack. "Hrunh?" He grunted, looking around with it's beady yellow eyes.

Hiei watched the bear raise it's paw from the shadows. where to attack... where... there!" Hiei swiftly drew his sword and struck the demon's shoulder in a blur of black and silver.

The demon roared and shook off it's attacker. It swiftly turned around and narrowed it's eyes. It was on now.

**:With Sango and co.:**

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked the wary cat. "Mreow." Was the only answer she got. "Is she sick?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe the kitty has hurty spots." Kuwabara exclaimed. Even Kirara looked at the moron with a look of pity. Yusuke hit Kuwabara with a tree branch. "Yusuke!" Botan scolded. Puriti was over Kuwabara in a second. "Did he hurt you!" Puriti asked worriedly.

Kirara didn't wait to hear the answer, instead she walked off in the direction she heard the roar.

**:Kirara's POV:**

I know I wasn't imagining that. I distinctly that. My heart beat hopefully. Maybe Hiei found the bear with the jewel shard! BOOM... Yup. I hurried up and the sound of a snarling and angry creature filled the area. "MROW!" I screeched as a huge paw landed within inches of me. I looked up. DAMN! (Ha! Hiei and Kirara both thought that!)

I've never seen a demon this tall! I transformed and quickly took to the air. I saw the bear swipe at someone on the ground. It was Hiei! I roared. Kagome would kill me or someone else if he was hurt. Or worse, killed.

Hiei looked up at me and back at the wounded demon. I quickly leapt upon the bear and sank my fangs into the bears neck, tearing and biting. Too bad I only got the back of it's neck.

It attempted to shake me off, but to no avail. It only caused my fangs to dig deeper. This would be easier if I could get to it's throat. I dug my claws into it's back and edged my away to the front. It shook and roared and snarled angrily. I growled deeply in my throat. Looks like this would be easier than I thought.

**: With Kagome:  
:Kag's POV:**

I watched Kirara arrive on the scene and attack. "Go Kirara!" I cheered. Just get to the throat. I silently thought. I became aware of someone next to me. It was Midoriko, that I already knew. There was no one else to visit me. "Ready to find the next two shards?" She asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" I nearly shouted. She smiled.

Midoriko ran her index finger slowly over the bowl of water, causing tiny waves follow where her finger as it glided over the clear water. I watched what appeared to be a glob if slime suck it's way through a swamp. I shuddered. "That.. has a jewel shard?" I asked. She nodded. "Eugh.." That was nasty. "It was a toadstool. But a Shikon shard embedded itself and it grew." I nodded. "Who is it closer to?" I asked. "The fire neko's group." I nodded. I made a mental note of that. Slimeball Shard Sango. Got it.

"Next." She repeated the process, but this time going the opposite way. The water trembled and a picture of a tree entered the bowl. "A tree." I stated. "Theres something special about this tree (a/n: Just gotta think of what makes it special.)." Midoriko explained. I nodded. "This one is closer to the fire demon." She told me. "Now that is all for today. Or until the newest shards are collected." I nodded once more and she faded away.

Now I just had to wait until tonight to tell Hiei and Kirara. Damn. Thats a long time.

**:Kirara and Hiei:  
**  
The demon swiped at Kirara with it's claws. Hiei blocked it, though barley. Kirara dug deeper to make it mad. She clawed her way over a bit more. "RAWRRR!" The demon howled. "Hurry." Hiei told her. Kirara shook her head a little. Not meaning no, but trying to weaken the demon a little more. Snap... Kirara snapped through a nerve and a bit of muscle. The bear was nearly in tears now.

Kirara's moved over a bit more. She bit down and hit something hard. The tried to dig it out with her fang. It was almost out. A bit more. She yanked her head back and realized she had the jewel shard in her mouth. She looked at the bleeding demon and watched it shrink. Smaller ... smaller ... It was nothing but a cub! Where a raging beast had been, now sat a wounded, scared bear youkai cub.

Kirara walked over to Hiei and dropped the shard. "Hn." Hiei looked at the bear cub and picked the shard up. Kirara picked the little bear up and looked at Hiei, before taking off to go back to her group.

**:Back with Sango:**

Kirara entered the camp with the cub in her jaws. "Kirara!" Sango gasped. Kurama rushed over and took the cub and handed it to Botan. "Poor thing.." She whispered and immediately started to heal it.

"I wonder where it's mother is." Miroku thought out loud. "Who knows." Yusuke grumbled. Puriti had insisted on taking Kuwabara on a walk. ("It's a lovely day." She had said.)

"I'm hungry!" Yusuke complained awhile later. Kurama had fashioned a collar and leash out of a vine and was now leading the bear cub. Sango threw a banana at him. "Here." She muttered. Sango started digging through the yellow bag Kagome always carried to get her own snack, and never noticed Miroku now walking beside her until... Thwap. Sango got Miroku over the head with her boomerang (Forgot to mention that -;) "Pervert." Sango mumbled, while everyone else, bear cub included, shook their heads pitifully. It was painfully obvious the two liked each other, that was one of the problems.

**:With Hiei:**

Hiei was now walking along the side of a large lake. The day had been rather boring other than the fact he got kill anything he wanted without Koenma yelling at him. That part was good. If there was a clock nearby, he would've been able to tell what time it was. But by the position the sun was, he'd reckoned it was about 3 or 4 PM. He looked at the frost covered ground that had gone by unnoticed until now.

The sun was going down slower and earlier, as it always did during the winter times (I forgot it was winter XD). Hiei jumped into a tree and stretched out, looking down into the water a few feet away.

Stupid sun. Always out when it's not wanted. It's golden rays shining down on all, causing a reflection in the still water. (God this is alot of typing! I'm tempted to leave off here, but I won't -)

A few birds flew by. A squirrel or two scampered by. Nothing to really catach Hiei's attention. He didn't know where to find another jewel shard until Kagome told him. He snorted. 'Why should I care if she goes or not?' He asked himself, once again. 'You want her to come back.' Great. Now The Voice was bothering him. 'No I don't.' 'Yea you do. you care for her.' 'I do not. Now leave.' 'For once, I will. But I'll be back! I always come back!' The Voice faded away. It's strange maniacal laughter still rining in Hiei's head. "Hn." He looked ta the forest behind him.

For once, Hiei didn't have anything to do. No demons to kill. No shards to find. Just the lake, a squirrel , and a tree. Hiei looked at the necklace Kagome gave him carefully. It didn't looked special. Just a string of gold.

Hiei closed his eyes and yawned. (A vurry un-Hiei thing but it's cute .) He kept his eyes closed for awhile and just at there. A breeze blowing over every now and then.

Hiei didn't know how long he stayed there, but before he knew it, he had fell asleep.

(A/N: I'm gonna have to stop after the dream! It's 11:20 pm I have school tomarrow! So this'll be rather short!)

:Dream:

Hiei didn't even have ot look for Kagome. She's always in the same spot. "Hiei!" Kagome yelled and waved. Kirara wasn't there.

"Glad you got the shard! I'll have to thank Kirara for helping!" She grinned and Hiei sat next to her. "How did you know?" He couldn't help but ask. "This." Kagome pointed to the bowl of water. "It shows me anyone at anytime and anyplace." She explained. Hiei nodded.

Kagome poked Hiei. "Talk more." Hiei didn't say anything. Kagome kept poking him. "I'll keep poking, until you start talking. I don't bring you here just to watch the grass grow with you." She whined. Hiei caught her hand. "Stop it." She poked him with the other hand. "Ha."

He caught that hand as well. "Ha." He smirked. (lol) Kagome laughed. "Now what?" She asked. She wiggled her hands a bit, trying to get free. Dangit, he was stronger than her. Kagome thought a moment. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

Hiei let go instantly and blushed. "Ha. I win." It was Kagome's turn to smirk. "Aww... little Hiei is blushing!" Kagome grinned. Hiei averted his gaze to some random flower. Kagome poked him. "Talk. Dance. Do something." she laughed. 

Kagome grinned as she got another oh so brilliant idea. She formed a snowball in a couple seconds and threw it at Hiei. He wasn't expecting it, so it hit his arm. Kagome stood up and threw another. It hit his chest this time. She grinned as he stood up and she threw another one. He caught it this time and threw it back. 

She threw it back once more and ran, knowing Hiei would follow. She looked back and saw he was closer than expected. She threw two more snowballs. She laughed and turned back around. 

(O-O dude. this is a LONG chapter. but it's entertaining, so I'll continue -) 

After a couple more yards, she looked back and Hiei wasn't there. She stopped and looked around confused. He couldn't have woken up yet. Thud. Kagome fell as someone tackled her. 

She looked up into a pair of amused crimson eyes and started laughing. A second later she heard a sound she obviously hadn't heard before. Hiei was laughing. She stuck her tongue out at him. "That was a rotten trick." She grinned. "Oh no!" It was almost time for Hiei to wake up! "Get off me! I have to tell you where the jewel shards are!" Kirara wasn't here so Hiei would have to get them both. Hiei didn't move, just looked at her expectantly. 

Kagome sighed. "Theres a tree near where you are. Theres a jewel shard in it. And not far from Kirara and Sango is a swamp. Inside look for a gaint slime.. thingy and it has a jewel shard, too." Kagome told him. Hiei nodded and started to fade. 

"bye bye!" Kagome said sadly. She hugged him (Which he blushed slightlyonce more) and everything melted out of Hiei's view. 

**:Hiei after He's Awake:**

Hiei cursed under his breath and jumped out of the tree. 

It was time to get more jewel shards.

* * *

_Okay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and G'night! The next chapter will or should be out tomarrow or tomarrow night!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy_

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and or Yu Yu Hakusho, would I be writing these petty fanfictions! Nope!_

_Authors Note:_ _Yay! Someone cares about me failing! lol. Don't worry, my test gardes make up for my classwork and homework grades. My bed time is 11:30 so I have about 3 hours to write my story and spell check it. Yayness! It all works out! Oh, and read my profile because I might not be able to write for awhile (I'm not going to be grounded, I hope. But my mamma might change her mind / ) So heres 16 (thats the chap, right?), hope you all enjoy this! And the brownies I gave yall last chap!_

* * *

**:Chapter 16, I saved a Baby Squirrel! (Not the real title. Can't think of a real title):**

**:Hmmm... How about We start off with Sango and the group:**

Sango looked at the bear youkai with a bit of distaste. The thing had only been here a day and already it had nearly eaten all the food. "Mwraahh.…" The Bear whined. "Does it have a name?" Kuwabara asked. "Smelly." Yusuke joked.

Kirara was constantly seen with the little cub, so they weren't surprised to see her curl up next to it. "Now Yusuke." Puriti glared. "How about Kanmi?" Botan suggested. Sango nodded. Kurama fashioned the leash back on the Kanmi's collar and they set of once more.

It was near noon by now and they hadn't found a single shard or demon. "AIIIIEEE!" Whoops. Spoke too soon. "Stupid girl! Give it to me!" They all rushed towards the noise, Kanmi trying to get ahead. "Let me go!" A girl hollered. "Why should I?" Sango hurried up.

"Gross!" Yusuke shouted. A huge green scaly and slimy demon was trying to snatch a bag out of a girl's hand, and was failing. "Let go!" She shouted. Sango gritted her teeth and aimed Haraikotsu(sp?) at the demon. She grunted as the heavy object flew out of her arms and towards the demon. It cut through the scaly flesh with a dull 'thud' sound. "Wench!" The demon yelled and dusted away.

Sango and Kurama ran over to the girl. "Are you okay?" Sango asked hurriedly. The girl nodded dumbly, looking at the huge boomerang that had landed where Sango just was. Kanmi sniffed the girl and snuggled by her side. The girl giggled. "Who are you?" She asked Sango and Kurama. "I'm Sango." Sango smiled. "And I'm Kurama." Kurama introduced the rest of the group. "I'm Epiphany." She told them, petting Kanmi.

"Why was that demon trying ot take your bag?" Kurama asked. Epiphany shrugged. "Because he was a demon and thought he could." She replied coldly. Her face suddenly went void of all emotion. "He killed my family." She spat. Puriti kneeled down next to the girl. "It's A'right. My only child was killed as well." She said softly. Epiphany sniffled a bit and clamed down, all the while stroking Kanmi's head. Kurama smiled.

"How would you like to have this cub? He asked. Epiphany looked down at Kanmi and brightened up. "Really?" She asked. Epiphany looked at Kurama and he nodded. "His name is Kanmi." Sango told her. "He's really lovable." Botan added. Kirara walked up to Kanmi and Epiphany. "Hiya kitty." Epiphany petted Kirara and Kirara mewed. Almost as if she was saying, 'Yup. She'll do.'

**:Kirara's POV:**

I accepted the girl, though they didn't know. I tensed when Kanmi pulled me into a literal, Bear Hug. I started purring. 'Looks like this goodbye.' I thought. Barley knew the cub, and he was gone.

Kanmi let me go and walked away with Epiphany. "Mew!" I shouted after them. Kanmi looked back and flashed my a bear grin. I just smiled back. Looks like he wouldn't be alone after all.

**:Meh POV:**

Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder and yawned. It was only noon, but they had a busy day so far. Kirara spotted a squirrel a bit up the path and crept up on it. Everyone stopped. She pounced and everyone started walking again.

"This boring!" Yusuke shouted. Kirara hung her head down. She should've went to visit Kagome last night. She might've found another shard or two. No doubt Hiei went.

**:With Hiei finally:**

Hiei looked through the forest. He figured that if a tree had a jewel shard, it would stand out. But_ noooo... _It just couldn't be that easy. Every freaking tree looked the same! He was tempted to just go through and chop down every tree, but that would take _too_ long.

Hiei wanted to just give up at the moment. By the time they got all the shards, it would be too late. "Heh heh..." Hiei looked up. "Who's there?" He called out. More giggling. He unsheathed his sword. "Come and find me..." It was a girl's voice. Hiei looked around. The voice was coming from all directions. "Show yourself." The voice just giggled. "I'm closer than you think..." The voice said in a sing song voice. "Lalalala..." The voice started singing. "Come out! Where are you?" He nearly shouted.

"I'll never tell..." The voice whispered (I had to do that.) and wind started up. Something told him this being had a.. no **THE** jewel shard he was looking for. Hiei started walking again. The wind was coming from the north.

"Lalala..." The voice kept singing. Hiei ignored it.

The trees started to thin after awhile. He knew he was getting closer to the source, because the wind starting to swirl around him faster. Hiei burst through a sudden gust of wind and was in a clearing. A single Yew tree in the middle. "Hey! No fair! You found me!" The voice said in a pouting voice.

**:Kagome:**

**:Kag's POV:**

I watched Hiei look for the tree. "I hope he's careful when he finds her." I mumbled. That girl can be tricky. I cursed lightly under my breath. Midoriko told me the history of this tree.

_Planted at the beginning of me and Inuyasha's journey, by a young girl named Ymna (Yeem-Nah), the tree grew quiet rapidly. It surprised the gir land her parents' Little did they know that the tree was buried over the spot a Shikon shard had landed. When the hole was dug and the seed was planted, the shard was mixed around. As the seed grew, the jewel became implanted in the roots and gradually into the trunk of the tree._

_Ymna came to find her tree had grown nearly twenty feet one day. "Mother!" She had called. When her mother came, she found her daughter wasn't there. Ymna's parent's searched for her for months. No word came._

_One day the Ymna's mother went to the tree. "Theres something about you..." She muttered and ran her hand along the smooth bark._

_She looked on in horror as her hand sunk into the bark as if it were nothing. She tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. She tried to pull away and accidentally placed her other hand on the tree out of shear panic._

_She screamed when her other hand was sucked into the tree. She kicked and screamed as she was slowly sucked into the tree. And with a pop, Ymna's mother was no more._

_Now naturally, the screaming roused Ymna's father. He ran quickly to the area and found no one. A brreze blew by and the tree seemed alive a moment. "Dear?" He called out. No answer. He walked up to the tree and reazlied just how tall it was. It was only planted a year. This wasn't normal._

_He never saw the branch reach down, and like a hand, grasped him around his waist. His eyes widened as the branch lifted him into the air. He screamed and started tugging at the branch._

_It held him high above the rest fo the tree and it's branches parted. Ymna's father dropped and grabbed another branch so he wouldn't fall. He tried to drop down but he was stuck._

_And like his wife, and his daughter before her, he was slowly absorbed into the tree. Kicking and screaming, his life ended with a sickening **pop**._

I couldn't bare to see something like that happen to Hiei.

(a/n: Just a quick authors note. I'll have to stop soon. There will be a cliffy, unless I can help it. Now, pelase read. I don't know if I'll be able to update for awhile after this.)

I watched the breeze blow around him softly. The girl, Ymna's personality was absorbed as well. Always the playful little girl, Midoriko told me. She loved riddles. I smiled. But frowned again. Her riddles were always complicated. She always asked the same one. Midoriko had been watching her and learned this.

_"If a dragon lays an egg every 100 years._

_How many years would it take 12 dragon's to lay 1 egg."_

I knew the answer of course, it was one hundred years. But the people of this era wouldn't know that. But maybe Hiei would. I crossed my fingers and waited. (I don't own the original version of this riddle. It's from Spyro the Year of the Dragon. It's supposed to be 12 years but I changed it around.)

**:Back with Hiei:**

Hiei watched the tree dance in the wind. He looked at hte tree. It ddin't look special. But it was tall. A good hundred feet tall at the most. "I have what you want." The tree started. "If you answer a riddle." She finished. A riddle? Couldn't be that hard.

"Deal." The tree laughed. "As you wish. No one has ever slved it. I doubt you will.

_If a dragon lays an egg every 100 years._

_How many years would it take 12 dragon' to lay 1 egg." _She finished and Hiei stood there a moment. He was never good with riddles (I am :D), rock, paper, scissors wasn't his specialty either. He didn't want to ask, but he did.

"Can you give me a hint?" The tree swayed a bit more. "Yes. The dragon's lay there eggs at the same time." The tree answered. well, that made things easier. Twelves dragons. Every hundred years. _12 .. 100 .. _That was it! "One hundred years." Hiei answered. (This is how I figured it out lol)

The tree stood stock still. "Repeat that please?" The tree asked. Hiei smirked. "One hundred years." He answered once more. The tree started to shake with anger. "YOU CHEATED!" She screamed. Hiei just shook his head and held out hishand. The tree's leaves turned red, then yellow and the bark dried up, as if the very life was being sucked out of it. "Noo!" She screamed once more and the jewel shard shot out into the palm of Hiei's hand.

"Hn." Hiei added the jewel to the other one(s. How many does he have? lol) and walked off. There was one more. In a swamp. He sped off. It was almost sundown by now. He would have to stop soon. Well, he didnt have to. But he_ wanted _to. Just to see Kagome.

**:Sometime Later:**

Exactly how far away was Sango's group? He caught there scent nearby, but that was hours ago.

The sun was going down by now and their scent was finally getting stronger. Her arrived at an old camp. They had camped here. He was close to the swamp. But it was too dark to go now. He jumped into a tree and looked around a bit. Hiei sighed and closed his eyes. It was gettign easier to sleep these days. Maybe because he had something to look forward to when he did get to sleep. It wasn't long before hh became aware of almost nothing.

**:Kag's Home:**

Hiei looked around. Where was Kagome? His eyes darted around quickly and took a step forward, when someone leapt onto his back. "Oof.." He stumbled a moment and regained his balance. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked Kagome. "Playin'." She said as she poked the back of his head.

"Hn." He sat down, Kagome falling off in the process. She crawled around to look him in the eye. "Have you ever heard of an afternoon nap?" Kagoem asked him seriously. He looked at her incredulously. Kagome grinned. "Try it sometime. I don't like waiting from morning to night just to see you." Kagome yawned. "I don't sleep. I watch you and Kirara everyday." She told him. "You're near the swamp I see." She glanced into the bowl.

Kagome poked him. "Talk please." She asked. Hiei poked her back. "Stop poking me." Kagome grinned. "Fine." She stood up. "I'm hungry." She muttered. "How can you eat?" Hiei asked. She just laughed. "The same way you do. Put it in your mouth, chew and swallow. But I don't have to eat." She explained.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Kagome asked Hiei. "No." Kagome pouted. "Please! It's boring here! I only see once a day! Pleassse?" She gave him her best puppy dog pout. He'd have to be heartless to turn that pout down. He sighed and stood up. She had a point after all. (:D I can picture all this)

":Yay!" Kagome laughed and jumped on his back. Good thing she was only a bit taller than him. "Go horsey!" She poked him. Hiei tried to tkae a step forward. "You weigh too much." Hiei told her. Kagome's jaw fell open. "I'm not fat." Her bottom lip trembled slightly. Hiei panicked. "I-I didn't say you were!" He stuttered. (aww..)

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged him around his neck.

(Geeze. I need to stop this chap somewhere.)

"Now go!" She ordered. He took another step forward. "Okay. Your a bad horsey." She jumped down. "How am I a bad horsey?" He asked. "You can't take more than three steps." Kagome explained. "Sing." She ordered.

"What?" Hiei asked. First he had to give her a piggy back ride, now he has to sing? Thats where he had to draw the line. "No." Kagome realized he wouldn't sing. "I'll give you ice cream..." She offered. He shook his head. Kagome gasped. "Fine." She crossed her arms.

An awkward silence fell between the two. "I'm not gonna let you wake up for awhile." Kagome told him. "Go after Kikyo next." Hiei looked at her. "Screw the swamp thing, go after her! She has about as many as Naraku!" Kagome said a bit louder. Hiei nodded.

Kagome stood up. As long as Hiei was here, she might as well make the best of it. She poked him. "Tag. Your it." Hiei looked at her. She poked him again. "TAG! Your it! Get it! I tag you run ... get it?" Kagome explained and asked. "You've never played tag." She stated flatly. "I tag you. I run. You try to tag me. I chase you." She explained once more. "Now." Kagome poked him once more. "Tag. Your it!" She waited for him to stand up before she took of running. (Yayness. lol I'm gonna have dreams about this.)

She was smarter this time. He'd tackle her if she stopped even for a moment. She glanced back and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't there. "I know what your doing." She shouted. "Hn." She heard before he tackled her once again. "How do you do that?" She asked frustrated. She laughed a few seconds later.

"Okay. Now let me up." She said. "Nope." Was the only answer she got. "Why?" "I don't want to." Kagome sighed. As fun as this may be, she didn't feel like sitting in this awkward posistion the whole time. "What do I have to do for you get up?" Kagome asked. Hiei smirked. Kagome's eyes widened. (Okay. Not_** THAT**_ you pervs. So hn. How am I going to write this...?)

Hiei leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that lasted a few seoncds and he stood up. He started to fade slightly and Kagome shook her head as she stood up. "Oh no. He's staying for an hour this time." Hiei and Kagome sat down for a little while in silence. There wasn't anything to talk about at the moment.

_Okay. I g2g to bed. And srry about the ending. My sis is watching me write this and it's kinda awkward... The dream continues on to the next chap, which I'll write in school tomarrow. Hope you enjoyed this! Ttyl_


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: Forbidden Prophecy_

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, I'd make the last chapter into a show lol._

_Authors Note: Okay: bows: Who missed me: Hears crickets: Humph. I don't have to update you know. Okay and I have an important question for all of you. I will ask it at the end of the chapter. I want atleast 2 pplz to answer it before I update. I'll state this again when I type the question. Thank you! And srry for the shortness of this chapter! The last one was pretty long, so that makes up for this one lol. And Kurama and Sango are gettign paired up. How cute ._

* * *

**: The real Chapter 17, Her Thoughts):**

**: Still With Kag's:**

Kagome yawned and twirled a flower between her index finger and thumb. "I'm bringing Kirara next time. You're too quiet." Kagome talked into the silence. "Hn." Was the only reply she got. "You'll leave when I want you to. Now get comfy." Kagome told him.

"I'm bored." Kagome yawned again. "Maybe you should wake up." She thought out loud. She thought a moment. "Nah." She stuck the flower in Hiei's hair, which he promptly pulled out. "Keep it." Kagome told him. He put it down. "Jerk." Kagome looked away. "What?" Hiei asked. "Humph." Kagome crossed her arms. Hiei picked the flower back up. He didn't want to get The Silent Treatment. "Thank you." Kagome said happily. Hiei grumbled and realized he was fading slightly. "Aww.. G'bye, Hiei." Kagome said and waved.

**:W/ Sango and the Others:**

**:Sango's POV:**

I woke up and looked around. I was the first one up. Kirara mewed and jumped onto my shoulder. Kurama was next to open his eyes. I looked over at the red head. I had grown rather fond of him during out short time together. Who wouldn't? He was incredibly soft spoken. He had manners and was the exact opposite of Miroku. Kurama is a total gentleman. I knew about his little 'fox spirit inside his body' problem. Kagome told me when I was in her time a couple days ago. I think I was starting to like him. He was cute, too. Oh Kami, I sound like a little village girl! I mentally shook my head to clear the thoughts out of my mind and realized everyone was awake now.

Puriti looked at me. concern was apparent in her eyes. I just smiled slightly and stood up. I think I'm going crazy. I dug through the bag a pulled out our breakfast. We run out of ramen, sadly. Yusuke is as bad as Inuyasha when it comes to that. I grinned. "Here, let me do that, sugar." Puriti offered. Sugar? I just handed her the food without question. I had the odd feeling someone was missing. I looked around. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Puriti, Kirara, Me, Miroku.. oh crap. We lost Botan. Wonderful. Oh well. She'll find us eventually.

After breakfast, I asked Puriti if she'd like to go to the hot springs. I almost laughed at the look on her face. I forgot cats hate water. She nodded though, a bit reluctantly. "Don't follow us." I warned Miroku. I looked at Kurama, silently telling him to watch the monk. I smiled and we headed off.

I slowly slid into the heated water and sighed. This would've been so much better, if Kagome were still here. We still haven't found anymore jewel shards. "You okay?" Puriti asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hm? Oh yea." I replied. "Where are you from?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "The mainland." She told me. I stared at her. No wonder her accent was.. odd. "Wow." Was all I said. "Hn." Puriti muttered before dunking under the water. It would take a lot to get this cat to talk.

**:Back w/ Kagome:  
:Kagome's POV:**

_(Quick authors note, did anyone hear about how Biloxi(sp?) and those places was flooded again? It's a shame. Well, back to the story)_

I watched the giant creature muck around in the water and grime. It was nasty. I couldn't believe this… thing had a shard. Yuck. And Hiei wasn't even near the damned thing anymore! I snorted when the thing rolled over a soggy bush thing.

I was getting sleepy all of a sudden. I don't think that was a good thing. I stifled a yawn and watched the muck monster. I just wanted to go down there with a sponge and a pool full of soap and scrub it clean. But there probably wouldn't be anything left of it by then. I laid on my side and kept looking into the bowl. I could barely keep my eyes open after about ten minutes. This could** not** be a could thing. Every time I blinked my eyes would try to stay shut. I started to panic. I stood up and started walking around, with the bowl in my arms. I yawned. Something was terribly wrong. I looked into the bowl one more time. Sango and Puriti apeared.

_Hurry up. please.. _I thought. The next people to appear was Kurama and everybody else. Why was Botan missing? I saw her last time I checked. Oh well. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes. I yawned._ I'm sure a minute or two couldn't hurt.. _I thought, closing my eyes while still standing. I faintly felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw Midoriko standing there. And was almost awake now. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I was starting to get mad now. I stepped away from her angrily. I clutched the bowl to my chest tightly, in fear of dropping it if I moved too suddenly. "I asked you whats wrong!" I yelled. She just kept staring at me, her eyes held a sadness in them. I wanted to cry I was so angry. I blinked a couple more times and kept them closed. I just wanted to give into the sleepiness that was beginning to take over.

I heard something splash and realized I was crying, the tears hitting the water below my face. I saw little ripples around the spot where the tear hit. I saw Hiei appear in the reflection of the water. I threw the bowl away from me. The water didn't spill. I wanted to scream now. I could feel the five year old kid in me want to break loose and just throw a fit. So I let it. I just started screaming. I watched Midoriko's eyes widen and I wanted to kill her. I just wanted to kill everything! Rip every living thing into to tiny pieces. I wasn't sleepy anymore. I was furious. I closed my eyes and started screaming again. I hated this!

I was still crying, I could feel the little gems hit my fists. I stopped screaming and glared at the woman in front of me. "Why did I die?" I asked quietly. Which surprised me, since I wanted to scream more. "Accident. Pure accident. You weren't supposed to die. not by the claws of that demon." Midoriko explained. "I hate you. And I hate them." I whispered. Of course I knew that was a lie. My short blue hair blurred my vision as I hung my head. I reached over and picked up the bowl.

Not a drop had spilled. "I hate this, too." I murmured. I dipped my hand in the water. My hand came out dry. I picked up a tear gem and dropped it in the bowl. I heard a clink as it hit the bottom. If I go now, I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends again. Sango.. Miroku.. Hiei..

"Damn it." I growled out. _I never should have offered to take them to the mall. I should've stayed in my time before everything started. I should've never even went down that well to save that stupid cat! I'll kill him when I see him! _I thought angrily. I looked up and Midoriko was gone. Good. She can stay away! I'm not leaving!

* * *

_W00T! I UPDATED! FINALLY! Now, for the question. Have any of you read a (Abd you'll probably hate this) RinJakotsu story? I thought about that a couple days ago and started one. It's a very odd pairing, yes, but have you? And I want atleast 2 pplz to answer before the next update. I've checked every FanFiction site I've found and coldn't find one! Please tell me. (This chapter sucks also. Forgot to put that :P)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Forbidden Prophecy Authoress: FluffysGurl3249**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of that stuff.  
**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry for the long absence. I was just looking through all of my old fanfiction and reviews and felt like typing. Don't expect a whole lot of updates. Summer just started and I'm pretty busy. I'm going into highschool if anybody cares about my life. Just passed eigth grade. Anyway, this chapter is going to be short. I'm just dragging things out until I get some ideas.

And just because this made me laugh a little, if you are reading this lizzieXmarieXyoukai, I had just turned twelve when I posted this story, though I'm fourteen now. So you're actually older than me.

* * *

**: The real Chapter 18 :**

**:Kagome's perspective:**

I felt a bit silly about my little fit of rage earlier; it wasn't the right way to handle the situation. I should have taken the chance to talk to Midoriko, not yell at her and claim to hate basically life itself. Because I don't. There are several things in life I hold very dear to me.

I really need a break from all of this. Not only because I'm tenchnically dead, but because I've put up with more drama and violence than everybody. And I'm being threatened with being ripped out of all existence?

I wish I could see everybody again. I wish I could see Hiei. It's strange.. I barely know him, but I'm already so fond of him. He'd probably be really sweet, if it weren't for the fact he was so indifferent. And he's cute. Really cute.

I know I could just bring him here, but it's not the same. I couldn't keep him forever, as much as I'd like to.

I'm so tired.. I really just want to go to sleep and ignore everything that's going on. But I might not wake up, and I am not taking that chance. I can already feel my soul weakening, and if I stopped fighting even for a moment..

I wonder what the others are doing, if they found a jewel shard since I last checked. Most likely not.

I grabbed that cursed bowl, glancing into the crystal clear water, and watching the surface reflect the image of my friends. Kirara was a short distance away from the group, keeping a steady vigilance. She's a good neko youkai, I can see why she was Midoriko's companion. Loyal and brave. Not afraid to put her life at risk for a friend.

I don't think I'm going to last much longer, stuck in this horridly cheerful place, the stitch between life and death.

I might as well give in to this grotesque fate. They wont find rhe jewel shards in time. Afterall, Naraku still has a chunk of it, and they'll have to defeat him. Not happening anytime soon. Maybe I'm just being pessimistic.

God, I'm so tired now. I can hardly move Maybe if I lay down for a few minutes I'll feel better...

* * *

**: With Kirara & co. :**

Thunder sounded overhead. Kirara glanced up just in time for a drop of rain to drip on her nose. She rubbed the wet spot with her paw, mewling at her mistress. This would slow everything down, and time was of the essence. Hopefully the storm wouldn't last long.

* * *

**: Hiei :**

The fire apparition frowned deeply from his perch in the thick tree. This was not good. It's not like he had all the time in the world. He closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating on what he should do now. When he opened them again, he felt like he was fading. But that wasn't right. What was going on? This shouldn't be happening now.

* * *

**: Kagome's Perspective :**

I can't help but close my eyes. It's getting harder to stay awake. Wait, what was that? I open my eyes in time to see someone slowly appear in front of me, but my eyes close before I see who it is.

I'm falling into the darkness.. it's warm and strangely comforting, like this is where I should have been all along. I can hear someone calling my name.. Go away.. I just want to sleep..

In a matter of seconds I can feel myself being yanked into reality. Someone's holding me, but I can't figure out who it is. They're calling my name.. Telling me to wake up.. "I said go away!" I shout, pushing them away from me.

Falling again..

They're pulling me up, holding me again, shaking me. I finally force my eyes open, only to see crimson ones staring back at me. Hiei? I half-heartedly attempt to push away again, but his hold is too strong.

I suddenly realize what just happened.

I throw my arms around him and start crying. "Don't leave.." I sob.

And for the first time during this whole adventure.. I'm scared.

* * *

Alrighty then! Half way through this I finally felt good about this chapter. Hope yall enjoy it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Forbidden Prophecy Authoress: FluffysGurl3249 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of that stuff.  
Author's Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long. Trying to hurry this up as fast as I can. This has a very Final Fantasy X ending to it.  
**  


* * *

  
The fire demon stiffened, unsure of what to do with the sobbing maiden in his arms. He wasn't very used to physical contact from any one, let alone a pretty young girl. Albeit, he did give her a ride on his back once. But that wasn't very intimate.

So he did the first thing he could think of.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

She was warm, and while he didn't have the extraordinary sense of smell like the demons of animal decent, she did have a very pleasant smell. But the sound of her crying hurt him. And he couldn't believe it. He had spent his whole left devoid of human affection, and slaughtered hundreds with out a second thought. Women had begged and cried for their lives before him, but none of their cries had affected him like this.

"Kagome...?" he said tentatively, as if speaking would make her run away and never come back. Her hold on him only tightened, but the crying seemed to lessen. Unsure of what to do now, he gently managed to get both of them in a sitting position on the ground.

Kagome looked up at him, her face swollen, and her eyes bloodshot from crying. "Please don't leave me," she whispered, "I don't want to be here alone anymore."

He looked into her ruby eyes, and realized that he could get lost in them. Hiei took the moment to look at every tiny detail of her face. Swollen as it was, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot. But nothing had ever affected him like this. Drew him into, made him want more. Perhaps it was her innocence, her naivete appearance.

And he knew he couldn't, wouldn't leave her. Ever, if he had anything to say about it. He wanted her more than anything else he had ever wanted before. And Hiei always got what he wanted. One way or another.

But his rational side told him she probably doesn't feel the way. Maybe as a good friend, but nothing intimate.

_But she chose me to be here. Not the hanyou, not the demon slayer, nor the monk,_ Hiei argued with himself. A heavy sigh brought him back into realization as the girl in his arms moved into a fetal position in his lap, her arms still tightly wrapped him. Her head nestled into his chest.

"I never wanted any of this, y'know," He heard her say quietly, "Maybe Souta should've went down the well and got Buyou, and I never would've had to go through the well, I never would've met Inuyasha. Life would still be simple."

Was it wrong that he felt a jealousy tug at him at the mention of the half-breed? He knew she loved him. He could tell by the way she looked at Inuyasha.

And Hiei wanted the girl to look at him like she did the hanyou.

"And you never would've met me," Hiei said just as quietly. Kagome looked up at him and they could see themselves in each others eyes. His gaze traveled slowly down her face, landing inappropriately on her lips. They looked soft, almost perfect. This wasn't the right time, he knew, to even consider kissing her. To consider anything. But his irrational side kicked in, and before he knew it, Hiei found himself leaning in, closing the already small gap between them. A moment passed, and he was momentarily surprised, almost thrilled, when she kissed him back. Her lips were as soft as they appeared. And this was nothing like that chaste kiss they shared before.

Her grip on him tightened even more, and he pulled her closer, never wanting to let go. Hiei had never felt something so perfect as her lips against his.

Maybe she _did_ want him as much as he wanted her.

He softly sucked on her bottom lip, gently nibbling on it, and slipping his tongue in when she let out a tiny gasp. He reveled in the feeling of her tongue, it's velvety smoothness against his. He'd never felt anything like this before. He didn't want it to end.

But the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Kagome to pull away quickly, and Hiei to pull her even closer to him. They both looked over, and found Midoriko looking at them, a strange look on her face. She looked at Hiei, and a sadness over came her features. "You know she has to go soon," She stated softly, regret in her voice. He only stared at her, anger bubbling his chest, like an uncontrollable beast, begging to be released.

"She's not going anywhere. She's staying with me," Hiei all but yelled, sounding like a child refusing to accept his fish had to be flushed, "With me" he repeated. He felt like something was being torn away from him.

Midoriko gave him a small smile. "I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter. Her fate has been decided." Hiei bristled at this, his anger bursting forth.

"After all of this? After working so hard for the jewel shards? We've all been trying to wish her back, and now you're just taking her?" Hiei shouted, his voicing steady rising. A movement in his arms made him suddenly aware that Kagome was still there, she hadn't gone anywhere. Yet.

Kagome crawled out of his lap, and stood up, instantly missing the warmth and security of his arms. She had to accept her fate, even if it broke her heart to do so. It was obvious she was destined for loneliness and heartbreak, because it seemed like everything good was ripped from her the moment she found it. Hiei stook up after her, watching her every moment.

"I'm sorry Hiei, I truly am. I've never been so sorry in my life. But she has to go. Her time is up. But please, continue searching for the shards. Defeat Naraku," Midoriko said. Kagome stood between them, fighting back the urge to cry. She needed to be strong, especially right now. And suddenly she could feel ehrself fading. Slowly, but surely.

Kagome let out a sob, and rushed over to the fire demon, grabbing him, touching him, holding him one last time. She looked into his eyes, and she could see the hurt they held. She could feel it. Their lips met one more time, and Hiei would never forget the passion, the love, that one simple kiss held. His eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around her once more, and gasped when he couldn't feel her. They were both fading, but they weren't going to the same place.

He opened his eyes, and let out an angry shout when he found himself in a tree, instead of his Kagome's arms

He'd never felt so empty before in his already miserable life.

* * *

One more chapter, I promise. And I apologize for cutting this off so abruptly. But I'd rather finish this with tons of loose ends, then not finish it at all.


End file.
